


Melawan Batas Logika

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Drummer Chanyeol, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mangaka Chanyeol, Plesetan nama merek, Rough Sex, Setting mostly in Japan, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Chanyeol Park. Chan. Yeol. Bukan Pettan. Tato, rokok, kertas manuskrip, stik drum, dan menurut Baekhyun pria itu adalah seorang pahlawan. Tebar Chanbaek: 3—Art.





	Melawan Batas Logika

**Author's Note:**

> EXO sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.
> 
> Saya tidak ingin membagi fik ini menjadi two shot atau three shot. Saya ingin konsisten bahwa entri tebar chanbaek haruslah one shot. Enjoy this super-long one shot!

Waktu itu hujan turun begitu deras. Menyambangi daratan dengan riak dan ribuan tetes air. Udara menghujam seperti jarum-jarum, menusuk kulit dengan hawa dingin hingga arteri. Kecipak air terdengar dari atas atap rumah, tutup bak sampah, payung, dan dasar alas kaki manusia yang berlarian. Langit berhias awan kumulonimbus. Auman guntur meraja mendekap kota. Sesekali kilat mengedip. Toko-toko yang tutup dijadikan media naungan bagi mereka yang tak membawa perlindungan atau bagi hewan-hewan yang takut dengan air.

Anjing menggonggong. Kodok bernyanyi. Kucing menguap.

Dari balik ceruk sisi bangunan yang gelap, Byun Baekhyun meronta pertolongan. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Belakangnya ditutupi pagar bertuliskan "Jangan Lewat Sini!" Ia terjebak di antara gugup dan rasa takut. Paman-paman dengan wajah mesum dan pisau lipat di tangan kanannya menjadi momok terbesar Baekhyun. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Baekhyun seperti pembunuh ulung dalam sebuah film. Seringai tampak jelas, Baekhyun merinding.

"Ayo, bermainlah bersama paman sebentar saja. Paman punya kue, loh."

Baekhyun bukanlah anak kecil usia ranum. Ia telah menginjak usia dua satu. Ucapan manis penuh niat jahat itu terdengar aneh baginya. Nadanya berat khas orangtua gila.

Tiga meter. Wajah paman semakin tampak girang. Punggung Baekhyun bertemu pagar, kesialan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Inikah akhir hidupnya? Diperkosa paman-paman mesum lalu dibunuh kemudian dibuang ke jurang? Utang Baekhyun kepada teman-temannya masih belum lunas. Ia masih belum membelikan kulkas dua pintu untuk Nenek. Tugas kuliahnya menumpuk di atas meja belajar. Kuota ponsel belum terisi. Baekhyun belum mengganti dupa untuk orangtuanya. Ah. Selamat tinggal dunia. Kau memang kejam—

"Hoy, paman."

Itu adalah pemuda tinggi besar dibalut mantel hujan transparan. Tangannya memegang plastik hitam cap minimarket. Ia berdiri di belakang paman mesum. Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa dengan bocah itu?"

Paman mesum berbalik badan lalu menodongkan pisaunya, ia mabuk, "Mau apa kau?! Jangan ganggu kami!"

"Kami?" tanyanya heran.

Baekhyun buru-buru berucap, "Tolong aku! Dia ingin melecehkanku!"

"Diam kau!" Pisau menodong leher Baekhyun.

Pria dengan mantel hujan itu meletakkan plastik bawaannya. Mantel disingkap, lengan kanan jaket disingsing, Baekhyun melihat guratan otot dan urat yang mengagumkan pada lengan itu. Tangannya mengepal keras.

Kakinya berlari maju dengan kepalan tinju siap pukul. Paman mesum tak mau kalah, ia melayangkan pisaunya. Baekhyun tak ingin melihat, kalau-kalau hasil yang tertera tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Kelopaknya terpejam dalam, tangan mendekap kepala. Yang Baekhyun dengar adalah suara erang kesakitan dan efek bak buk bak buk. Siapa pun yang menang, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Bocah, kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang."

Bukan suara si paman mesum. Kelopak terangkat pelan, cahaya memasuki bola mata secara beruntun. Ada siluet pria tinggi menggunakan mantel hujan.

"T-terima kasih telah menolongku!"

Ia bergumam. Mantel hujannya dilepas, dilempar untuk Baekhyun yang menganga.

"Pakai itu dan cepatlah pulang. Jalanan Tokyo tidak ramah untuk anak-anak."

"Usiaku dua satu!"

Ia mengangkat alis kanannya, "Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun raih punggung kokoh yang kian menjauh itu. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tangkap, dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Memberantas kejahatan dimuka bumi dengan kekuatan tinju supernya.

Cahaya dari ceruk sisi bangunan memburamkan rupa wajahnya. Baekhyun belum terlalu jelas melihat. Dan ketika dia melangkah keluar hingga ke jalan, parasnya begitu tampan dengan jaket bomber membalut tubuh atas. Baekhyun baru sadar telinga kirinya berhias dua tindikan hitam kecil. Ah, dia pahlawan yang _punk_. Rambut hitam potong pendek itu dibasahi rebasan hujan, seksi.

Baekhyun buru-buru memasang mantel,takut paman mesum yang terkapar pingsan di sana itu kembali siuman. Sesuatu meraih atensi Baekhyun.

Plastik hitam pria itu tertinggal!

* * *

Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu terik. Kontras sekali kemarin hari dimana hujan begitu setia turun hingga malam hari. Setelah kejadian menegangkan yang ia alami, Baekhyun buru-buru pulang ke apartemennya sambil menyelamatkan barang bawaan pahlawannya yang tertinggal.

Katakan saja Baekhyun tidak sopan. Sesampainya di apartemen, Baekhyun merogoh isi plastik yang ia bawa. Ada empat pensil, karet penghapus, bermacam jenis penggaris, bermacam jenis mata pena—ugh, Baekhyun tidak tahu masing-masing namanya, dan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas cokelat berukuran tujuh belas senti. Tertulis, Untuk: Chosokabe YuriPettan- _sensei_. Alamat tertera lengkap. Masih tersegel rapi.

Tapi ... Pettan? Chosokabe YuriPettan? Masa nama orang itu seimut ini? Tidak masuk akal.

Dengan dalih itu, hari ini Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi ke alamat yang tertera pada kotak. Ujung plastik disimpul kuat, tersimpan aman di dalam tas ransel. Seingat Baekhyun, alamat yang ia tuju tidak terlalu jauh. Jika menggunakan kereta mungkin menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar stasiun dengan semangat. Awan putih cerah bergerumul. Tokyo tidak akan diguyur hujan sepertinya. Mantap!

Kakinya melangkah dengan riang. Hap hap hap. Melengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari apartemen milik blablablaPettan- _sensei_. Sesekali bertanya pada warga setempat jika kebingungan.

Dan sampailah Baekhyun di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 207. Apartemen ini bisa dibilang sederhana. Banyak anak muda tinggal di sini, mungkin karena biaya sewanya murah. Baekhyun memeriksa catatannya sekali lagi, alamat yang ia tulis cocok. Seratus persen kamar di hadapan Baekhyun ini akurat.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali.

Tidak ada sahutan. Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam.

Pintu diketuk lagi.

Gagang bulatnya berputar, Baekhyun reflek melangkah mundur. Ketika sisi pintu itu terbuka pelan-pelan, Baekhyun langsung menganga.

"Maaf, menunggu. Tadi saya habis membereskan—eh?"

Ucapannya mengambang. Kelopak mengerjap. Di sisi lain Baekhyun masih terkesiap.

"Kau si bocah besar yang kutolong kemarin," tuturnya datar. "Kenapa bisa ke mari? Aku kira tadi kau editorku."

"A-aku menemukan barang bawaanmu yang ketinggalan... jadi." Nyali Baekhyun menciut kala tatapan itu semakin lama semakin tajam, "—jadi aku membawakannya." Nada bicara Baekhyun mengecil.

"Hmm, begitu." Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, "Masuk. Dan oh, tutup pintunya."

Kaki Baekhyun mendadak tremor. Langkahnya berat seakan membawa benda berton-ton. Sepatu dilepas, di letakan di atas rak dekat pintu.

"Duduk saja di sofa, aku akan menyiapkan minuman."

Baekhyun justru duduk di lantai menyila. Ia meraih oksigen banyak-banyak untuk dadanya yang bergemuruh kuat.

Ya ampun. Pria itu memang pahlawannya. BlablablaPettan memang namanya!

Baekhyun ingin menangis menyadari nama pria yang ia kagumi tidak se- _macho_ tubuh dan penampilan. Bahkan ketika pria itu membuka pintu, ia hanya berbalut kaos singlet hitam dan celana _training_ abu-abu.

Hal lain yang membuat Baekhyun menganga adalah tato yang menjalar dari ceruk leher hingga lengan kiri atas. Tato tribal hitam tampak begitu gagah menempel pada kulitnya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa orang ini bisa saja mematahkan tengkukmu bahkan sebelum kau berani memukulnya. Belum lagi pundak lebar dan otot bisep muskular yang mengagumkan. Wajah tampan dan proporsi tinggi badan menjulang. Baekhyun jadi ingin berkata kasar. Jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dan malas olahraga, mereka berdua jadi seperti majikan dan babunya yang ringkih.

BlablablaPettan hadir dengan senampan dua cangkir berisi jus jeruk. Ia membawa hati-hati sampai ke atas meja. Satu cangkir di serahkan pada Baekhyun, membuat pemuda itu membungkuk berterima kasih. BlablablaPettan meneguk jus jeruknya lebih dulu. Baekhyun mengamati hati-hati.

"Em... Tuan Pettan, anu—"

BlablablaPettan mendelik tajam. "Darimana kau tahu nama penaku?"

"Nama pena? Oh!"

Baekhyun buru-buru melepas ranselnya. Retsleting ditarik menghasilkan efek suara renyah. BlablablaPettan meminum jus jeruknya tanpa memutus obyek pandang. Tangan menarik keluar bongkahan plastik hitam milik lawannya. BlablablaPettan mengangkat kedua alis.

"Oh, itu. Aku kira aku menjatuhkan pesananku di mana. Syukurlah dia berada ditanganmu."

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku mengintip isi di dalamnya," ujar Baekhyun sedikit memodifikasi kenyataan. Ia mendorong plastik tadi untuk Pettan.

Pettan menggumam, memeriksa barangnya, "Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Tidak jadi masalah. Padahal aku bisa membelinya lagi kalau mereka hilang." Ia mengangkat sebuah kotak. Nama Chosokabe YuriPettan tertera dengan jelas. Mimiknya merengut. "Kau pasti tahu nama penaku dari sini, kan? Hah, tentu saja. Orang-orang minimarket itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung selama Pettan bicara. Lelaki itu berdiri ke dalam sebuah ruangan, ketika kembali plastik itu telah kosong dan dibuang ke dalam bak sampah.

"Kau penulis, ya?"

Pettan menoleh tepat setelah membuang plastiknya, "Kurang tepat. Aku seorang _mangaka_."

"Eh?"

Pettan kembali duduk. Bibirnya meneguk jus jeruk hingga tuntas. "Barang-barang di dalam plastik itu adalah peralatan membuat manga. Punyaku hampir rusak semua, jadi aku membeli yang baru sebelum editorku datang menceramahi."

"Dan BlablablaPettan adalah nama penamu?"

"Yang benar, Chosokabe YuriPettan. Nama Chosokabe diambil dari nama samurai Jepang, Yuri dari nama bunga, dan Pettan adalah nama kucingku. Chosokabe sendiri juga salah satu karakter _game_ Sengoku Bazara. Dia bajak laut paling keren."

Baekhyun hampir saja menganga. "Tapi kenapa harus Choso—Pettan? Maaf, nama penamu sulit sekali."

Pettan memejamkan matanya. Punggungnya bersandar pada sisi sofa, "Aku memikirkan nama yang berasal dari inisial nama asliku. C-Y-P."

"C, Y, P?"

"Chanyeol Park."

"Park Chanyeol?"

Pettan mengguman membenarkan.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya Baekhyun mengganti bahasa obrolannya menjadi bahasa korea.

Pettan membuka matanya perlahan, "Benar. Jangan bilang kita sama." Ia menjawab dengan bahasa korea yang lancar.

"A-aku juga orang Korea! Namaku Byun Baekhyun!"

Pettan melirik dengan mata malasnya, "Salam kenal kalau begitu. Jangan panggil aku Pettan lagi. Panggil saja Chanyeol."

"Usiamu berapa?"

"Dua tujuh."

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ , kalau begitu."

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak suka senioritas. Panggil aku Chanyeol. Chan. Yeol. Itu saja."

Dengan perintah itu, Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Chanyeol. Chan. Yeol. Sekasual itu. Seperti yang ia inginkan. Dan Baekhyun permisi pulang empat jam kemudian setelah pertemuan itu diisi dengan obrolan santai dan saling bertukar ID _chat_.

Tiga minggu kemudian, Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengannya.

.

* * *

.

Tiket _live house_ Shimokitazawa berkibar di genggaman jemari. Angin malam di kota Tokyo sedang tidak ramah, mungkin akan turun badai. Daun-daun berterbangan, plastik yang luput dari bak sampah ikut terseret angin. Orang-orang cepat berlarian sampai ke rumah. Lampu-lampu toko bergoyang. Kumpulan bintang dihalangi sesuatu.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Shimokitazawa dengan kaki menggigil dan ransel di punggung. Sesekali menggesek punggung telunjuknya di hidungnya yang memerah. Mantel selutut sudah terpasang rapi, celana _jeans_ biru malam membalut kaki, tapi tetap saja hawa dingin merajai. Baekhyun memang tipikal yang tidak tahan dingin. Satu lagi kelemahannya.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongdae datang bersamaan. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun sementara Jongdae sempat bersin lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin pulang," rengek Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongdae menggeleng.

"Kita sudah di depan _live house_ paling ternama. Tiket sudah di tangan. Dan kalian ingin pulang? EXO tidak akan tampil dua kali untuk kalian! Mainan mereka adalah Festival Summer Sonic!"

Jongdae perlu mencatat sesuatu. _Playlist_ musik Baekhyun dipenuhi lagu-lagu klasik, _ballad_ , dan sedikit akustik. Perbandingan secara berurutan adalah 6:3:1. Ia menyukai perpaduan alat musik orkestra yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terbang tinggi ketika mendengarkannya. Biola, cello, flute, obo, klarinet, dan sebagainya selalu mencuri hati Baekhyun. Lebih beruntung lagi kalau dalam suatu orkestra mereka mengambil penampilan piano solo diikuti gestur lengan konduktor memimpin anak buahnya. Ah, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa melupakan sensasi menakjubkan setiap kali ia menonton orkestra. Dan musik cadas bukan tipe kesukaan Baekhyun.

Do Kyungsoo lain lagi. Pemuda itu menyukai K-Pop.

"Jongdae, jika bukan pria tampan atau wanita cantik menari sambil menyanyi di atas panggung, aku tidak tertarik. Maaf," belanya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia berakhir bersin.

Jongdae berdecak, "Yang penting kita masuk dulu! Gunakan tiket yang sudah kubelikan itu dengan baik!" Ia mendorong kedua temannya memasuki Shimokitazawa.

Yang Baekhyun lihat di dalam _live house_ adalah sekumpulan orang berpakaian eksentrik dan aksesoris menakutkan. Warna hitam dan merah mendominasi. Kyungsoo berbisik ingin pulang sekali lagi. Jauh masuk ke dalam, di sisi kanan ada bar berisi rak minuman alkohol dan sekumpulan pria sedang mengobrol dengan nada tinggi. Seorang bartender sibuk mengelap botol.

Wanita yang berjaga di pintu masuk studio menyodorkan tangannya, mulut mengunyah permen karet. "Mana tiket kalian?"

Ketiganya menyerahkan tiket. Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Kaede- _san_."

"Mau kupukul dagu kotakmu itu, Jongdaecchi?"

Jongdae tertawa. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bersitatap heran, ingin tahu dimana letak lucunya.

"Jongdae, kau sudah sering ke sini, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo berbisik. Ia menyamakan langkahnya. "Tapi kau tidak berpakaian seperti mereka."

"Ya, aku sudah sering mampir ke sini beberapa kali. Menonton grup _rock_ tampil setelah tugas dari dosen Nakamura yang membuatku sakit hati. Sebenarnya, aku sering merecoki Kaede- _san_ dengan pertanyaan: Kapan EXO tampil di Shimokitazawa? Dan Kyungsoo, aku hanya menyukai musik mereka, bukan gaya tampilan mereka. Camkan itu."

Kyungsoo menggumam takjub. Sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Jongdae sepanjang motivator televisi.

Seseorang menaiki piring panggung dengan balutan gaya compang-camping. Rambutnya disemir hijau tua, masing-masing daun telinga tergantung aksesoris anting. Ia memegang mikrofon.

 _"Selamat malam, para penikmat musik cadas!_ Are you ready to rock?"

Riuh penonton menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Masing-masing mengangkat tangan ke udara. Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam studio.

"Wah, sepertinya kita tepat waktu. Acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Mereka berdiri di belakang orang-orang pecinta _rock_ garis keras. Jongdae bersandar pada dinding, Kyungsoo ikut bersandar. Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang jalan masuk tak sengaja berbenturan dengan seseorang.

"Ah, maaf," katanya sambil membungkuk sopan. Baekhyun ikut membungkuk. Wajahnya gelap tertutupi tudung jaket. Ketika ia berbalik, ada dua buah stik drum diselip pada kantung celana. Ia diikuti tiga orang lainnya yang ikut memakai jaket menutupi identitas. Dua diantaranya membawa tas gitar besar menggantung di punggung.

Baekhyun memilih melipir, menghampiri kedua temannya. Berbalik lagi menatap punggung yang kian menjauh ditelan banyaknya penonton. Mereka masuk ke balik panggung.

Mata Baekhyun tidak salah. Ia jelas sekali melihat jejak tato hitam jenis tribal di ceruk leher pria yang menabrak pundaknya.

_"Malam ini Shimokitazawa akan dibuat runtuh oleh REBORN, GIRLs on ToP, daaaan... EXO!"_

Ketika nama EXO dikumandangkan, riuh itu semakin meledak. Baik itu teriakan pria atau wanita, semuanya menjadi satu untuk nama EXO.

Grup GIRLs on ToP menjadi pengisi panggung pertama. Grup beranggotakan wanita keseluruhan ini naik ke panggung dengan seragam sailor. Imej yang mereka suguhkan adalah kepolosan kemudian berubah menjadi pemberontakan. Mereka menebar kertas norma kepada masing-masing penonton.

Lampu sorot menyala, mengarah kepada sang vokalis berwajah imut yang menyanyikan liriknya dengan paduan petikan gitar listrik sederhana. Matanya terpejam menghayati. Baekhyun pikir gadis-gadis ini akan menyajikan lagu _ballad_.

Namun perkiraannya salah tepat didua petikan gitar terakhir. Suara lembut itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Teriakan kencang dibalut hentakan drum dan genjrengan gitar listrik yang bersamaan membuat Baekhyun terbelalak. Dadanya sontak bergemuruh. Gadis-gadis ini bukan tipe yang bisa kau ajak main boneka-bonekaan atau kencan romantis di dalam bilik bianglala.

Jongdae tertawa, "Aku selalu suka setiap kali Jennie- _chan_ berteriak."

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae yang tampak anteng mendengarkan. Tangannya dilipat dan punggungnya masih bersandar santai, sementara Kyungsoo meringis menutupi kupingnya yang sakit dengan tangannya.

"Sekarang aku tahu penyebab Jongdae suka tidak mendengar kalau dipanggil," sarkas Kyungsoo. Vokalis GIRLs on ToP berteriak lagi. Kyungsoo bergidik kaget.

Penampilan gadis-gadis muda itu berakhir cepat. Mereka akan naik ke atas panggung sekali lagi menampilkan lagu lainnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengelus dada sementara Jongdae menertawakan jahil.

 _"Cek, cek. Bagaimana penampilan gadis-gadis kita tadi? Bukankah mereka keren sekali? Aku hampir saja kencing di celana mendengar teriakan Jennie-_ chan _. Jennie-_ chan _, aku padamu!"_

Penonton memberikannya jempol ke bawah dan teriakan _boo_ memburu. _MC_ terkekeh.

_"Selanjutnya, mari bersiap-siap karena yang tampil setelah ini adalah sang elang... EXO!"_

Himpitan massa membludak kala nama EXO dikumandangkan sebagai penampil selanjutnya. Kaki-kaki berlomba maju lebih dekat dengan sisi panggung. Sekuriti hampir kewalahan. Kertas norma dari masing-masing penonton sudah diserahkan kepada _MC_.

Jongdae merengkel otot-ototnya, ia menegap, "Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu. Ayo kita maju lebih dekat. Menonton EXO tanpa meloncat dan berteriak kurang afdol rasanya."

Mereka masih berada di barisan paling belakang. Ketika melangkah maju, panggung Shimokitazawa memang terasa lebih dekat. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup, ikut histeris oleh para pencinta EXO.

Lampu dimatikan. Studio dibalut kegelapan. Bisik-bisik manusia terdengar dari segala penjuru. Baekhyun masih merasakan benturan dari orang-orang yang ingin melihat EXO lebih dekat. Siluet empat laki-laki menaiki panggung. Salah duanya menenteng gitar dan bas.

Masih belum ada cahaya. Keempat laki-laki itu bersiap di posisinya. Ada yang mencengkeram mikrofon, dua orang disisinya sudah memegangi _fingerboard_ , yang terakhir duduk di balik seperangkat drum.

Suara sang vokalis berpadu dengan genjrengan gitar listrik. Lampu-lampu sorot menyala satu persatu kemudian kompak bersamaan ketika pemain drum memecah segalanya. Ketukannya berapi-api. Selaras dengan tangan-tangan penonton yang menari di udara. Telapak kaki melayang, naik, turun. Loncat melawan gravitasi.

Dari arah depan, Baekhyun diterpa angin imajiner. Menampar kedua pipinya. Sensasi musik yang tak pernah ia dengar masuk; menjalar ke dalam ruang dengarnya. Meraba hingga ke dada.

Terutama ketika mendapati sosok yang tengah memukul drum dengan begitu kuatnya.

Park Chanyeol di atas sana dengan segala pesonanya yang menakjubkan. Ia tampak liar dengan lengan kaus hitam yang digulung hingga pundak. Tatonya terlihat jelas. Elegan. Setiap kali ia memukul, otot lengan itu timbul seperti ingin keluar. Alis mengerut dengan ekspresi marah. Keringat berjatuhan.

Fokus Baekhyun hanya tertuju padanya seorang. Seakan hanya Chanyeol yang bercahaya di atas sana. Gitarisnya memainkan jemarinya apik di atas _fingerboard_ , petikannya menggelitik hati dengan not naik turun. Permainan bas EXO juga begitu dominan, seakan tak ingin kalah dengan teman-temannya. Suara merdu sang vokalis ketika meraih nada tinggi menelan dunia beserta seisinya.

Namun, sekali lagi. Baekhyun hanya mampu menaruh atensinya pada satu titik.

Chanyeol tengah berada di atas sana. Chanyeol. Pettan. Laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya dari paman mesum dibawah guyuran hujan kota Tokyo. Laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai _mangaka_ diam-diam. Laki-laki tinggi, tampan, beraura dingin, namun ramah dan baik hati. Chanyeol. Pettan.

Alunan musik EXO masih terdengar merajai. Jongdae berloncat-loncat kesenangan. Kyungsoo menutupi kupingnya yang sakit. Menggerutu pada gitaris EXO yang bertelanjang dada. Katanya lelaki itu tidak sopan. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Astaga, apakah mereka tidak bisa memelankan _speaker_ -nya?! Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menggoyang pundak Baekhyun. Jongdae berhenti meloncat, ikut menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae berteriak menyadarkan.

Baekhyun terkesiap kaget. Ia menoleh pada kedua temannya. "Kalian mengagetkanku. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ekspresinya berubah khawatir.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kyungsoo, ada apa—"

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?! Kau sakit?!"

Seluruh ketukan drum, genjrengan gitar, petikan bas, dan nyanyi-nyanyian berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Penonton bersorak gembira. Teriakan puas menggema. Masing-masing menyuarakan apresiasi. Sementara Baekhyun menyadari satu hal.

Ia telah jatuh dititik itu.

* * *

Lampu menyala. Cahaya putih berpendar di tengah langit-langit plavon. Pintu kamar ditutup. Ransel dilempar, terguling hingga ke bawah kasur.

Baekhyun mengontrol napasnya yang memburu. Di dalam apartemennya ini, ia hanya seorang diri. Embusan miliknya terasa begitu nyaring. Punggung menghantam pintu kamar, luruh turun hingga bokong merasakan lantai. Tangan terkepal di dada.

Kedua pipi itu masih memerah.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendapati wajahnya, Jongdae segera menarik Baekhyun keluar dari Shimokitazawa. Acara menonton band _live_ itu berakhir ditengah jalan, tepat setelah EXO tampil membawakan lagu pertama. Jongdae membungkuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Baekhyun sakit. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun memeluk lutut. Wajah panasnya terbenam di sela ceruknya. Mungkin ia memang sakit, atau justru karena hal lain. Ah, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Isi kepalanya melayang entah kemana. Pikirannya memutih. Dadanya terus bereaksi tak wajar.

Punggungnya menegap. Ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur dengan keadaan masih belum melepas sepatu. Meliuk ke sisi kanan sembari menutupi wajah. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri begini?

Ponsel bergetar tiba-tiba. Baekhyun merogoh kantung mantelnya. Pesan dari Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Kim Jongdae: **Kau sudah sampai di apartemen? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun.**

Do Kyungsoo: **Aku bersumpah tidak akan pergi ke acara memekik telinga seperti tadi lagi. Kau sudah di kamarmu, kan? Segeralah tidur! Besok aku akan menghajar Jongdae.**

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat membaca pesan dari kedua temannya. Cepat ia mengirim pesan balasan. Keluar dari ruang obrolan, Baekhyun mengamati daftar kontak teman. Ibu jari berhenti bergerak pada kontak milik Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengganti namanya jadi Pettan. Diam-diam ia menyukai nama itu.

Pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah.

Ia berinisiatif mengirimi lelaki itu pesan.

Byun Baekhyun: **Apa kabarmu, Pettan? Tadi aku pergi ke Shimokitazawa bersama teman-teman. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau juga seorang drumer. Kau sangat keren sekali. Oh, teman-temanmu juga sangat keren! Lagu yang kalian bawakan seru sekali. Salah satu temanku meloncat kegirangan. Kapan kau akan bermain di sana lagi? Aku tidak keberatan menonton kalian.**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keraguan menghampiri. Isi pesannya terlalu panjang, takut Pettan akan merasa ilfil dengannya. Ibu jari menekan tombol _delete_ hingga teksnya tuntas. Ia mengetik lagi. Hapus lagi. Ketik lagi. Hapus. Ketik. Hapus. Ketik. Kirim.

Bola mata Baekhyun membeliak. Ia mengerang kesal. Mengutuk jari-jarinya yang terlalu lihai itu. Ponsel terlempar hingga kaki. Wajahnya dibenamkan di bawah bantal.

Byun Baekhyun: **Tadi aku pergi ke Shimokitazawa. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau juga seorang drumer. Penampilanmu sangat luar biasa.**

Tak lama kemudian ponsel itu bergetar lagi. Amat Baekhyun harap itu adalah pesan dari Kyungsoo atau Jongdae. Bantal dilepaskan, matanya menyipit pada ponselnya sendiri. Ia duduk, meraih benda elektronik itu hati-hati. Aplikasi _chatting_ dibuka, Baekhyun buru-buru menutup mata. Selang beberapa detik, ia memberanikan diri membuka salah satu kelopaknya.

Pettan: **Terima kasih. Aku juga tidak menyangka kau ada di sana. Besok, kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita bertemu di apartemenku?**

Ponsel jatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun berteriak.

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih menegangkan selain bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Ketegangan kedua adalah bertatap muka dengan dosen Nakamura. Seperti yang Jongdae bilang, tugas-tugas dari beliau selalu membuat sakit hati Mahasiswanya. Maklum, Universitas ternama negeri tentu memuat dosen-dosen ternama juga. Yang kadang kala berujung membuat para penuntut ilmunya sakit kepala.

Hari ini pun cerah. Tugas-tugas telah selesai dikumpulkan. Jadwal selanjutnya adalah pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeriksa waktu pada ponselnya, pukul dua belas siang tertera dengan tampilan digital. Lagi-lagi bibir bawah digigit. Pikirannya terbagi dua. Sisi kiri memintanya untuk segera pergi, sisi kanan meminta Baekhyun untuk tenang dulu baru pergi. Baekhyun mengiyakan sisi kanan.

Dua puluh menit selanjutnya. Kedua kaki itu telah sampai di depan kamar 207. Meski ia mengiyakan sisi kanan, pada akhirnya Baekhyun langsung pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah. Jantungnya berdentum hebat.

Pintu diketuk. Tak lama gagang bulatnya bergerak. Jantung Baekhyun semakin ingin meloncat keluar.

Perawakan tinggi dengan kaus oblong hitam polos hadir di balik pintu. Wajahnya berhias kacamata trendi. Sela bibirnya terdapat rokok yang menyala. Asapnya menari, meliuk ke atas seperti penari striptis.

"Baekhyun? Masuklah." Ia berbalik, "Dan, tutup pintunya."

Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Setiap kali bertemu pria itu, Baekhyun selalu dibuatnya takjub. Kesadaran kembali, sepatu buru-buru dilepas di letakkan di atas rak seperti dulu. Pintu ditutup.

"Baekhyun," kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari salah satu ruangan, Baekhyun menoleh. "Kemari."

Langkahnya mengikuti arahan Chanyeol. Ruangan pribadi itu cukup besar. Ada lima rak buku tinggi berjejer. Masing-masing diisi manga dari setiap masanya. Kertas manuskrip berhambur di lantai. Banyak yang tergulung dalam bak sampah plastik. Di atas meja, penggaris dengan berbagai macam bentuk selengkrakan. Ada wadah seperti cangkir dijadikan tempat pensil dan pulpen. Di sebelahnya wadah berisi spidol copic berjejer rapi.

"Ini ruang kerjamu, Pettan?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun buru-buru memperbaiki.

"Maksudku, Chanyeol."

"Ya, maaf berserakan. Aku kurang pandai bersih-bersih. Asistenku juga sedang minta cuti." Ia duduk di salah satu sofa. "Silakan duduk," tunjuknya pada sofa di depan. Ada meja yang memisahkan.

Baekhyun duduk pada sofa yang dimaksud. Ransel dilepas, bersandar di sisi kiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas rokoknya, mematikan benda itu pada sebuah asbak. Ia meraih buku catatan, kacamata dinaikan sebentar, "Pikiranku sedang buntu. Aku sangat perlu bantuanmu."

"Aku bersedia membantu. Tenang saja."

"Kemarin editorku menghubungi. Ia menyarankan penambahan unsur roman. Misalnya Arizaki kepada Kizuna atau Seita kepada Nana."

"Siapa mereka?"

Chanyeol mendelik, "Mereka berempat tokoh utama manga-ku. Kau tidak membaca karyaku, ya?"

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Ma-maaf."

"Tenang, itu hanya gurauan. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"Lalu, apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

"Masalahnya adalah—" Chanyeol melepas kacamata. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lurus, "—aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."

Baekhyun membatu.

Chanyeol bersandar. Kakinya terangkat naik ke atas sofa dengan posisi menyilang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menggambar situasi roman antara pria dan wanita, sementara penciptanya saja tertarik dengan pria. Tidak mungkin aku menjodohkan Arizaki dengan Seita. Untuk para _fujoshi_ itu menguntungkan mereka, tapi skala umum? Karyaku akan diblokir oleh majalah Shonen Joy."

Baekhyun? Ia masih membisu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan editorku? Manga ini adalah manga aksi. Penuh pertarungan. Pedang, darah, petualangan mencari musuh terkuat. Untuk apa ada kisah klise cinta-cintaan didalamnya? Aku sudah cukup membuat Kizuna menyukai Arizaki, tapi membuat perasaan itu dijabarkan lebih jauh? Astaga, ini bukan manga _shoujo_."

Kelopak Baekhyun mengerjap tak kuasa. Ia tersenyum canggung. Aneh rasanya mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu panjang lebar.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku ingin kau memberitahuku bagaimana rasanya menyukai perempuan menurut sudut pandangmu. Akan kujadikan mereka referensi."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah. Ia sendiri akhir-akhir ini suka berdegup tak keruan jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki. Bahkan Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menyukai perempuan. Mungkin saat dia masih sekolah menengah pertama atau atas.

Baekhyun hanya ingat sensasi itu ketika ia menyukai _girlgroup_ asal Korea. Ya, Baekhyun bisa gunakan itu.

"Err... ketika kau menyukai perempuan ..." Kacamata buru-buru dipasang kembali. Chanyeol terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "... biasanya yang akan kau lihat pertama kali adalah bagian tubuh yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Hmm, aku bisa buat Arizaki jatuh cinta karena melihat rambut Kizuna berkibar. Oke, lanjutkan."

"Setiap hari kau selalu membayangkan tengah berada di sisinya. Menggenggam tangannya, berkencan romantis. Perempuan juga menyukai hadiah. Terutama mawar dan boneka. Begitu, menurutku."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Pulpen menulis aksara hiragana cepat. "Ada lagi?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, "A-apa ya? Mungkin kau jadi ingin segera menikahinya?"

Pulpen berhenti mencatat. Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang tergugu. "Seperti itu, ya?"

"A-aku kurang ahli soal ini. Maaf."

Kacamata dilepas, "Tidak apa. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Seperti yang kubilang, manga ini bergenre aksi. Aku akan menambahkan situasi roman sebagai selingan, bukan dominan. Mungkin hanya _hint_ , tidak lebih."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih banyak atas saranmu, Baekhyun."

Kedua pipi Baekhyun reflek memerah, "I-iya! Sama-sama! Senang membantumu."

Chanyeol berdiri meletakan bukunya ke dalam laci meja gambar. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai ia kumpulkan menjadi satu dan ditumpuk di atas meja. Lantas Baekhyun ikut membantu.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana penampilanku malam tadi? Ya, kau sudah bilang luar biasa lewat pesan, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu sekali lagi."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tengah membelakangi. Pria itu membawa buku-buku manga-nya ke pangkuan.

"Kau sangat menakjubkan—maksudku, kalian sangat menakjubkan! AkuHmm, begitu. benar-benar terpukau malam itu. Tapi, menurutku penampilanmu yang paling keren. Kau menggebuk drum-mu begitu semangat dan ikut mengentak kepalamu—"

Ucapan itu terhenti ketika tak sengaja melihat senyum di bibir Chanyeol.

"... aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hmm?"

"Penampilanmu! Aku sangat menyukai penampilanmu!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia telah selesai meletakan buku-bukunya ke dalam rak. Baekhyun menjadi obyek tatap. Senyap menyambangi sebentar.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya cepat. Sedatar ia biasa berucap.

"... sama-sama."

"Mau kuajari bermain drum?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Baekhyun memandang langit yang berawan.

"Baekhyun, ayo."

Telapak tangan Chanyeol berada di punggungnya. Memintanya berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah minimarket.

Kim Minimarket. Menjual berbagai kebutuhan manusia. Makanan, minuman, perlatan dapur, buku, peralatan kantor dan sekolah, serta barang lainnya. Baekhyun belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Pintu kaca didorong.

" _Irasshaimasen_ —Chanyeol? Chanyeol!" Pria di balik kasir itu keluar dari meja kerjanya. Ia berlari menghampiri dengan tangan terbentang. "Chaaanyeooolll!"

Tubuh tinggi Park Chanyeol dibekapnya kuat. Ada efek suara _'buff'_ terdengar. Chanyeol sendiri sedang menggunakan jaket bomber.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Pacarku bilang malam tadi dia pergi ke Shimokitazawa! Kau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan? 'Gitaris EXO yang bertelanjang dada itu membuatku jijik.' Padahal itu adalah aku, pacarnya! Aku tidak tau apakah saat ini aku masih manusia atau sudah menjadi butiran debu."

Uwah. Baekhyun hilang akal.

"Jongin, tenanglah. Jangan bersikap begini. Kau memalukan."

"Aku hanya akan memalukan di depan sahabatku."

"Ada orang lain di sini."

"Huh?"

Kepalanya menengok ke belakang punggung Chanyeol. Wajah berubah pucat. Ia melepaskan bekapannya, "Ha-habis sudah imej seksiku. Sepertinya aku akan menulis surat wasiat."

Chanyeol mengerang jengkel, "Astaga, Jongin. Kau berlebihan sekali. Aku kemari meminta kunci studio." Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kau bisa ambil makanan atau minuman apa pun di sini. Masukan mereka ke dalam tasmu."

Baekhyun cepat pergi ke area makanan. Ia memasukan berbagai roti dan kreker. Beralih ke lemari pendingin, dua botol air mineral dan empat kola diambil secara cuma-cuma.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuat usaha Pamanku bangkrut, kan?" ujar Jongin sembari menyerahkan kunci.

Chanyeol meraih kunci itu, "Tidak. Tapi lain kali, iya."

Baekhyun menghampiri. Tasnya penuh. Chanyeol memberikan jempol sebagai apresiasi, mimiknya masih datar. Wajah Jongin seperti orang mati.

"Sampai jumpa, Jongin!" teriak Chanyeol sembari menarik pintu kaca minimarket. Baekhyun lantas membungkuk hormat pada teman Chanyeol itu.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung," ucap Jongin dengan nada parau seperti kambing tercekik.

.

.

.

Kakinya berlari menyamakan langkah. Baekhyun kesusahan berjalan dengan barang bawaan yang berat.

"Sini biar kubawakan tasmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya.

"Eh, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa membawanya."

Tangan itu masih di sana. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia pun melepaskan ranselnya. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan sukarela.

"Kau suka sekali memakai tas ransel. Biar kutebak. Pergi ke Shimokitazawa kemarin kau juga memakai ransel."

"A plus plus."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melewati jalan tikus di samping Kim Minimarket. Tong sampah banyak terbuka mengeluarkan aura menyengat. Kucing liar berlarian mencari pengisi perut. Hawanya lembab dengan tetes-tetes air terdengar di beberapa titik. Baekhyun mengamati sekitarnya. Mengingatkannya dengan kejadian kelam saat dihadang paman-paman mesum.

Langkah berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Chanyeol memasukan kuncinya, suara padanan besi terdengar. Gagang dibawa membuka pintu. Lampu dinyalakan, cahaya kuning menyiram ke segala sudut ruangan. Chanyeol meletakan tas Baekhyun dekat tongkat penyangga mikrofon. Jaket ditaruh di atas pengeras suara.

Sebuah studio musik sederhana dibalut markas rahasia band ternama, EXO. Baekhyun masuk dengan mulut menganga. Matanya menilik pada setiap pajangan. Poster-poster ditempel sebagai penghias dinding. Beberapa pigura berisi foto bersama terpajang. Aroma manis kayu manis tercium hingga ke dada.

Chanyeol menyalakan listrik. Pendingin ruangan menyala. Kabel satu persatu di satukan dengan colokan. Deguman mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Chanyeol masih sibuk menyiapkan segalanya. Ketikan pengeras suara diaktifkan, tombolnya berubah warna oranye. Kabel dengan ujung seperti _headset_ disatukan dengan ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau bisa memainkan semua alat musik di sini. Jika ... menurutmu drum terlalu susah bagimu."

"Aku bahkan belum mencobanya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol duduk di balik perangkat drum. Stik sudah berada dikedua tangan.

"Kita mulai dengan mengenal nama alatnya. Dua piringan ini namanya _hi-hat_." Tangannya mengapit dua lempengan logam yang saling disatukan. "Mereka harus selalu dipukul. Kalau kau sudah lihai, ada berbagai teknik yang bisa kau gunakan ketika memainkan _hi-hat_."

"Yang di bawah ini _snare_ ," tunjuknya pada alat yang diletakan dekat lutut dan paha. " _Snare_ adalah bagian drum yang paling sering dipukul. Bedakan antara selalu dipukul dengan sering dipukul. Kuberi contoh."

Genggaman mengerat pada kedua stik. Baekhyun mengamati lekat-lekat. Kedua lengan diposisikan menyilang. Lengan kiri lebih tinggi mencapai _hi-hat_ , lengan kanan di bawah mengetuk _snare_. Suara ketukan yang dimainkan Chanyeol terasa begitu ringan. Ts ts tek, ts ts ts tek. Diulang dua kali. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Benda yang paling bawah ini namanya bas drum. Ia juga sering dipukul, tidak sesering _snare_. Tapi sangat berperan penting. Kau harus menekan pengetuknya dengan ujung tumitmu." Chanyeol menggerakan kakinya, terdengar suara deguman dua kali. "Kau dengar itu? Itu bas drum."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dua kali. Chanyeol menegap, "Itu saja dulu. Sekarang giliranmu. Duduklah."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Ia akan memainkan drum. Alat musik yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Alat musik paling _macho_.

Tempat duduknya berbentuk lingkaran, bisa diputar. Kecil saja. Hanya memuat satu orang. Chanyeol menyerahkan kedua stik. Baekhyun menggenggamnya seperti orang kikuk.

"Baekhyun," tangan Chanyeol berada di pundaknya, "Santai saja. Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Cukup mainkan _hi-hat_ dan _snare_ -nya."

Baekhyun mengikuti arahan Chanyeol. Ia memraktekan lengannya persis seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Telapak kaki kanannya beralas di pemukul bas drum sedangkan kaki kiri di penjepit _hi-hat_. Tangan kanan iseng memukul lempengan _hi-hat_ , suaranya seperti kumpulan beras.

Ekspresinya berubah layaknya anak kecil, menoleh ke belakang pada Chanyeol yang berkacak pinggang. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

Adrenalin terpacu. Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. Ia mencoba memukul seperti Chanyeol. Namun kedua tangannya tak kompak. Terkadang pukulan di _hi-hat_ berhenti, terkadang tangan kirinya kaku memukul _snare_. Tidak singkron.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa.

"Memang seperti itu jika baru pertama kali memainkannya. Drum membutuhkan kerja otak kanan dan kiri. Seluruh bagian tubuhmu juga ikut bergerak. Kaki kanan, kaki kiri, tangan kanan, tangan kiri. Makanya kebanyakan pemain drum lebih sering berkeringat."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam stik. Ia posisikan menyilang kembali. Sempat merasakan ketegangan pada tangan yang ia pegang. Dibawanya memukul _hi-hat_ secara konsisten, diiringi ketukan _snare_ dua kali pada setiap jedanya.

"Begitu. Mudah saja, kan?"

Dengan pipi yang memerah, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol cepat melepaskan tangannya, "Oh, maaf." Ia mundur beberapa langkah, "Hari ini cukup begitu saja dulu. Kau bisa mengingat ketukannya di rumah."

Baekhyun berdiri, mengambil kursi di dekat penyangga mikrofon. Chanyeol kembali menduduki kursi drum.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau memutarkan lagu di ponselku? Apa saja."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menekan tombol tengah ponsel milik Chanyeol, "Terkunci."

"Pin-nya 9-2-2-7."

Baekhyun memasukan angka 9227. Layar terbuka, tampilan tangan meninju menjadi walpaper layar utama. Dalam hati Baekhyun memuji keren. Ia mencari aplikasi musik. Deretan lagu dengan judul bahasa asing membingungkan Baekhyun.

"Yang mana saja?"

"Yang mana saja."

Jari telunjuk menekan lagu dengan awalan huruf K.

"Oh, pilihan yang bagus," puji Chanyeol. Ia bersiap mengikuti permainan dari lagu yang diputar.

Baekhyun kembali duduk. Menatap Chanyeol yang mulai memainkan drum. Lengan itu lihai memukul setiap alat. Jika tadi Baekhyun hanya memukul _hi-hat_ dan _snare_ , lelaki itu piawai mengendalikan semua alat yang dirangkai.

Setiap kali bas drum menggema, saat itu pula dada Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Seperti ikut dipukul.

Empat menit penampilan drum dadakan berakhir. Apresiasi Baekhyun berupa tepuk tangan. Bibir tertawa tanpa suara.

 _Playlist_ musik masih menyala. Lagu berpindah. _Speaker_ menyuarakan alunan musik berbahasa Korea.

"Aku tahu lagu ini!" Baekhyun cepat meraih mikrofon. Ia bernyanyi.

Alunan nada unik, terkesan imut, begitu merepresentasikan sosok Baekhyun. Lagu Palette milik AiU terasa lembut dinyanyikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia berpejam menghayati. Sunggingan senyum tertaut pada setiap nada yang mengucur.

"Haha, aku tidak bisa bagian _rap_ -nya."

Selepas bagian _rap_ , Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan. Terlalu menghayati, Baekhyun meliukan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan. Kedua tangan menjentik jari sesuai _beat_. Suaranya lekang mengalun cantik.

Lagu berakhir. Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu terdiam di balik drum. Duduk santai (sedikit bungkuk) dengan kaki terbuka dan jemari disatukan. Sorotnya tajam. Fokus pada penampilan Baekhyun. Mimiknya datar seperti biasa.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Suaramu indah."

Bibir terbuka sedikit. Salah tingkah, Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan mikrofon.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menegap, meninggalkan dua stik drum di atas _snare_. Tepat ketika ia melangkah, suara guyuran hujan terdengar samar-samar.

"Hmm? Hujan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Studio itu kedap suara. Kalau suara hujan terdengar sampai ke dalam," Chanyeol membuka pintu studio. Penampakan air jatuh membabi buta, "—berarti hujan turun sangat lebat."

.

.

.

Angka dari pendingan udara dinaikan. Hawa berubah hangat. _Playlist_ musik berhenti. Kabel-kabel pengeras suara sudah dimatikan. Yang terdengar sangat nyaring hanyalah tetes-tetes air yang membentur aspal. Baekhyun membuka bungkus roti, aroma harumnya membelai. Chanyeol duduk di samping.

Pemandangan utama adalah hujan. Keduanya duduk bersila di depan pintu yang terbuka. Selain aroma roti, _petrichor_ juga tercium, satu-satunya hal hangat dari semua hal dingin yang hujan hasilkan. Lirikan Baekhyun jatuh pada pria di samping, ia mengunyah roti dalam diam.

"Isi daging. Kau memilih roti yang tepat," puji Chanyeol. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Pria di minimarket tadi, dia temanmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, merobek ujung roti lagi, "Namanya Kim Jongin. Kami, bersama Sehun dan Minseok, membangun EXO bersama-sama. Kalau kau lupa, dia yang memainkan gitar."

Baekhyun jadi ingat gerutuan Kyungsoo yang tidak menyukai gitaris EXO.

"Hidup kami didedikasikan untuk EXO. Pekerjaan lainnya hanya sampingan. Misalnya aku yang membuat manga dan Jongin yang membantu mengurus usaha toko keluarganya."

"Aku kira membuat manga pekerjaan utamamu!"

"Aku senang menggambar. Dua tahun yang lalu, awalnya iseng, aku mengirim karyaku ke Shonen Joy yang tengah mengadakan kompetisi. Sialnya, manga buatanku juara satu."

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan dua anggota lainnya?"

"Sehun mengambil pekerjaan sebagai _seiyuu._ Nama panggungnya Oda Seiran. Sedangkan Minseok sebagai juru masak restoran." Pria itu membuka botol air mineral, meneguknya tiga kali, "Pekerjaan sampingan kami memang jauh lebih berat dari pada pekerjaan utamanya."

"Kenapa EXO tidak berkarya di Korea?"

Botol diletakan di dekat kaki, "Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya. Mungkin ... karena musik kami kurang diterima di sana? Kau tahu, mereka sedang keranjingan tari-tarian dan musik elektronik. Kami hanya akan dipandang sebelah mata jika naik ke atas panggung dengan gitar, bas, drum, dan musik cadas."

"Tapi kudengar di sana juga ada band yang berkarir."

"Biar kutebak, karir mereka tidak secerah grup-grup itu, kan?" Baekhyun terdiam. "Mereka justru lebih banyak mengalirkan musik rok ke Jepang sementara di Korea beralih ke pop. Aku tahu itu, Baekhyun. Makanya kubilang musik kami kurang cocok di sana."

Baekhyun merengut, "Sebagai orang Korea tulen, aku merasa tersinggung."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Maaf, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku juga orang Korea tulen. Sulit mengibarkan benda musik cadas, setidaknya untuk saat ini." Ia menatap lawannya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Tipe musikmu seperti apa? Jangan hanya aku yang diwawancarai disini."

"Aku suka musik klasik!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat. Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. "Aku suka mendengarkan perpaduan alat-alat musik barat. Bethoven, Mozart. Tipe nomor berapa pun, aku selalu suka. Setiap kali aku pergi ke konserto, aku selalu memejamkan mataku. Kalau aku membuka mata, ada tangan konduktor yang membuatku takjub. Pokoknya mereka keren sekali!"

Chanyeol mengamati dalam diam. "Kau jadi tampak lucu."

"Oh, ya? Hehe, maaf."

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kita terlalu sering mengucap maaf satu sama lain?"

Tawa Baekhyun berhenti.

Mata itu saling bersitatap. Chanyeol memutusnya, ia memandang hujan lagi.

"Seluruh hidupku berkaitan dengan seni. Bermain musik, membuat manga. Lalu bertemu denganmu." Tatapan tajamnya kembali menghunus Baekhyun. "Menurutku, kau adalah seni. Jangan tanya kenapa."

Tidak ada kata-kata terucap, mereka sirna. Mata yang saling menatap itu yang berbicara. Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol di belakang kepalanya, membawanya mendekat.

Kening bertemu. Netra bersua. Ujung hidung menyentuh kecil.

Lalu bibir merekah senyum satu sama lain.

* * *

Hari-hari Byun Baekhyun berubah manis semanis gula kapas.

Pettan: **Selamat pagi.**

Senyum dikulum. Simbol hati timbul seakan melayang di layar ponsel. Cengkeraman pada bungkusnya mengerat. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti remaja baru puber sedang kasmaran.

Byun Baekhyun: **Selamat pagi. Aku sedang kuliah.**

Pettan: **Maaf, aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu fokuslah pada pelajaranmu. Akan kuhubungi lagi.**

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya. Dosen Nakamura mendeliknya tajam, buru-buru ponsel dimasukan ke dalam kantung celana.

Terhitung seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di dalam studio. Sejak dunia berhenti berputar ketika kedua kening itu saling menempel. Tidak ada interaksi intim terjadi selanjutnya, hanya mata yang saling bersitatap. Dan degup yang jatuh ke mata kaki. Dari situ Baekhyun merasa hubungannya terjalin lebih dekat. Ia mulai tahu beberapa hal tentang Chanyeol.

Pettan, kucingnya, sering pergi keluar sembarangan. Makanya ketika Baekhyun berkunjung, hewan manis itu tidak terlihat goyangan ekornya. Sepulang dari studio, Chanyeol segera mengiriminya pesan bahwa Pettan tengah tidur di depan pintu apartemen.

Pesan-pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol berubah haluan menjadi sebuah perhatian. Seperti menanyakan sudah makan atau belum, meminta Baekhyun segera tidur, mengucapkan selamat pagi, dan segala macam teks yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bersemu kemerahan. Status mereka masih belum jelas. Masih tertutupi awan, belum sejelas bulan purnama.

Pukul empat sore. Pesan dari Chanyeol kembali muncul.

Pettan: **Aku di depan kampusmu.**

Jus apel menyembur. Baekhyun terbatuk membaca pesannya dengan mata yang membola. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran sedangkan acara makan ramyun Jongdae terhenti, mie terjuntai dari mulutnya yang penuh.

"Siapa? Penagih utang?" sarkas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merengut, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Telunjuknya menekan tombol lantai dasar dengan terburu-buru. Kakinya mengetuk tak sabaran. Pintu besar terbuka, tungkai berlari cepat menuju pintu depan. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang tengah berdiri di sana. Baekhyun tak menemukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya celingukan.

Pundak ditepuk.

"Baekhyun." Pria berambut pirang yang memanggil. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, "Ini aku."

"Chanyeol?! Kau mengubah warna rambutmu?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya wig."

"Oh."

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh dari atas ke bawah, kembali ke atas lagi. Pria ini menggunakan mantel cokelat besar selutut, kemeja polos dengan sabuk senada dengan warna mantel, celana _jeans_ hitam, sepatu putih trendi, dan syal merah membalut leher. Ubun-ubun ditutupi topi hitam dengan pinggiran lebar.

"Penampilanmu berbeda sekali. Kau sangat ... _Korean_."

"Mhm, terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa. Aku hanya ingin orang-orang tidak mengenaliku."

"Sepertinya berhasil. Aku benar-benar pangling."

Chanyeol menatap langit yang berawan, "Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bisa temani aku ke perpustakaan?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" jawab Baekhyun semangat. Tas ransel dipunggungnya terangkat sedikit. "Kita bisa ke perpustakaan prefektur! Tempatnya dekat apartemenku!"

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol berbalik lebih dulu, Baekhyun menyamai langkahnya. Tatapan masyarakat tertuju pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya. Banyak remaja perempuan terpana, ada pula yang memotretnya diam-diam. Setengah dari mereka mengira Chanyeol adalah anggota _idol_ grup yang berlibur di Jepang. Bisik-bisik kekaguman mengucur tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tubuh kurus dengan kemeja krem dan celana joger coklat serta tas ransel merubah sosoknya menjadi seorang anak kecil. Sekali lagi Baekhyun iri dengan porsi tinggi Chanyeol dan punggung kokoh tegapnya. Mungkin ketika pembagian tinggi badan, Chanyeol berada di barisan depan.

Gerimis mengucur turun. Membasahi kepala Baekhyun yang tak memiliki perlindungan. Kaki-kaki berlari cepat untuk sampai.

Petugas perpustakaan menganga ketika mereka berdua masuk. Mereka mengambil kursi paling belakang. Chanyeol melepas topi, wig, dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Orang-orang yang datang ke sini tidak mungkin mendengarkan musik _rock_. Mereka tidak akan mengenaliku."

Oh, benar juga.

Sebuah buku catatan kecil dirogoh dari kantung mantelnya yang besar.

"EXO sedang ada proyek baru. Kami berencana membuat _single_. Hari ini kita pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi untuk lirik lagu kami nanti."

"Aku senang sekali jika bisa membantu!" Petugas perpustakaan berdesis meminta Baekhyun memelankan suaranya. Baekhyun bungkuk minta maaf.

"Coba kau berikan dua bait lirik. Apa saja." Chanyeol bersiap dengan buku catatan dan kacamatanya.

Baekhyun berpikir, "Hmm. 'Aku berjalan dalam semestamu. Mengukir dongeng dan mitos. Terbang menyentuh dirgantara. Jatuh pada pancaran mata dari ujung cakrawala.'"

Kelopak Chanyeol mengerjap, "Wow, kau sangat filosofis. Dan itu lebih dari dua bait."

"Aku lupa ini akan menjadi lagu _rock_. Maaf."

Namun, Chanyeol tetap mencatatnya. "Tidak apa. Bisa kau lanjutkan?"

"'Senyummu melayang dalam kepala. Hampir membunuhku seandainya aku tak terbangun. _And I know that's all is just a dream. I mean, you and me and everything_.'"

"Hebat. Kau menambahkan lirik bahasa inggris."

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menekan konsisten ujung pulpen, "Lirikmu penuh makna. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Ceritanya tentang seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Perasaan yang ia alami begitu dalam, hampir membuatnya gila. Kemudian ia menyadari satu hal, ia tak mungkin meraih orang yang ia cintai itu. _'And I know that's all is just a dream. I mean, you and me and everything.'_ Semuanya hanya mampu tersimpan dalam angan-angan. Perasaan itu sirna ketika angan-angan itu mulai mengabur."

"Setengahnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi secara keseluruhan, jika aku seorang wanita, mungkin aku akan menangis."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia berdiri, "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat buku di sini? Mungkin banyak dari narasinya memicu inspirasi."

Ia masuk ke dalam celah di antara dua rak. Matanya menilik kiri dan kanan. Setiap bagiannya diisi buku-buku tebal. Salah satu buku mencuri perhatiannya.

"Oh! Sepertinya ini bagus—"

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya. Ia menoleh lalu mendongak.

"Hmm, 'Haru no Tori' karya Kunikida Doppo. Sepertinya menarik."

Tubuh Chanyeol merungku dari belakang. Tangannya mengambil buku yang Baekhyun maksud. Bibir Baekhyun kelu. Ia berubah spesies menjadi robot. Desir darah melaju secepat roda pembalap di atas aspal sirkuit. Wajahnya memerah.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara itu persis di samping telinga kanan Baekhyun. Intonasinya rendah, seksi, membuat tengkuknya merinding. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi.

"Wajahmu merah."

Baekhyun sering melihat adegan seperti ini dalam sebuah drama. Berlokasi di perpustakaan, di antara sela rak yang berdebu, tokoh utama pria maju hendak mencium kekasih perempuannya. Oh, Baekhyun itu laki-laki. Dan Chanyeol tertarik dengan laki-laki.

Konklusi terakhir, Baekhyun akan dicium!

Fantasinya kacau ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Badanmu panas!"

Tubuh Baekhyun lumpuh. Ia langsung terduduk. Chanyeol buru-buru kembali ke meja, memasang peralatan menyamarnya tidak keruan. Kembali pada Baekhyun, ia membawa pria itu ke punggungnya.

"Baekhyun, katakan di mana apartemenmu."

Dengan napas tersengal, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan terbata-bata. Ia menggendong Baekhyun menuju alamat yang dimaksud. Orang-orang kembali memperhatikan. Menjadikan mereka tayangan penarik mata sementara.

Kaki Chanyeol terhenti di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, "Pin?"

"Sembilan ... d-dua kosong enam."

Denting kunci terbuka. Chanyeol membuka pintu seperti orang kesetanan. Langkah kaki masuk ke dalam kamar. Mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur pelan-pelan, mendorong terbaring pundaknya.

Jemari Chanyeol meloloskan kancing atas kemeja Baekhyun. Ia menatap pria yang tengah sakit itu, "Aku hanya akan mengganti pakaianmu. Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih jauh."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Kedua tangannya direnggangkan. Kancing dilepaskan hingga tuntas, kemeja dibuka. Kulit putih mulus Baekhyun reflek membuat Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. Dada itu membusung, kesulitan meraih napas. Kedua putingnya menonjol selaras dengan hawa panas tubuh. Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja tadi dengan cekatan. Beralih pada celana, Chanyeol mulai menarik sabuk Baekhyun, suara logam berpisah terdengar. Tangan Baekhyun cepat mencegat.

"A-aku bisa melepasnya sendiri. Bagian yang ini."

"Oh, maaf. Aku akan mencarikan pakaian tidur untukmu."

Chanyeol melangkah ke arah lemari. Baekhyun cepat melepas celana panjangnya, menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Piyama tidur diletakan di samping bantal.

"Pakai ini. Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat dan kompres."

Punggung itu menghilang dari balik tembok. Rasa panas menjalar hebat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kelopaknya memberat. Ia mengedip beberapa kali sampai semuanya hilang ditelan gelap.

Ketika Baekhyun bangun, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Melainkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di dekatnya. Keduanya saling bersaing dengkuran. Sesuatu mengganjil di atas kening, ia ditumpu kompres. Di atas meja terdapat teh yang sudah dingin. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut piyama tidur.

Baekhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Ada satu pesan.

Pettan: **Maaf.**

Itu pesan terakhir Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih penasaran siapa lelaki pirang yang ada di dalam kamarmu waktu itu."

Kyungsoo membuka topik. Ia, Baekhyun, dan Jongin tengah bersantai di dalam ruang musik yang senyap. Jongdae menghentikan acara memakan mie _cup_ -nya. Baekhyun mengernyit, "Hah? Pirang? Kapan?"

"Saat kau sakit. Seminggu atau dua minggu yang lalu, ya? Pokoknya ketika aku dan Jongdae datang ke apartemenmu, ada pria berambut pirang duduk di dekat kasur. Jongdae kira dia orang jahat, hampir saja dia digebuki. Err ... tapi melihat porsi tubuhnya yang tinggi, aku rasa Jongdae yang akan K.O." Kyungsoo membuka bungkus lolipop sementara Jongdae mengunyah mie-nya penuh kekesalan. Mulut Kyungsoo adalah pedang. "Tapi dia bilang dia temanmu dan hanya ingin merawatmu. Aku bilang padanya untuk menyerahkan Baekhyun pada kami dan dia pun pergi. Aku tidak ingat kau pernah berteman dengan pria setinggi itu. Yakin dia temanmu, Byun?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga tak kuasa.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Nada suara meninggi. "Kejadian itu sudah dua minggu yang lalu dan kau baru mengatakan itu sekarang?! Pantas Pettan tidak pernah membalas pesanku lagi!"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "J-jadi namanya Pettan, ya? Wow."

Baekhyun mendesah kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku kira itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Bukan salahmu juga, Kyungsoo."

"Huh? Apa ini?" Jongdae membulatkan matanya disela mengunyah. Jemarinya memainkan gawai. " _Single_ terbaru EXO dituntut karena kasus plagiat?! I-ini tidak benar, kan?"

Baekhyun buru-buru mendekati Jongdae. Cepat merebut layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan sebuah artikel. Judulnya sudah begitu kontroversial. Fotonya adalah grup EXO tengah mengangkat tropi suatu ajang penghargaan musik. Ibu jari membawa artikel itu ke bawah, setiap kalimatnya ia baca dengan serius. Sampai ke bagian kolom komentar pun ia baca. Tujuh puluh persen netizen tidak percaya dan sisanya meminta EXO untuk mengundurkan diri dari perhelatan musik.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" komentar Baekhyun.

"Kau mengatakan kalimat itu dua kali," sahut Jongdae.

Dengan lihai Baekhyun membuka situs pencarian dengan kata kunci: Lirik lagu Dream Walker. Daring paling atas diklik. Teks lirik muncul.

**Aku berjalan dalam semestamu.**

**Mengukir dongeng dan mitos.**

**Terbang menyentuh dirgantara.**

**Jatuh pada pancaran mata dari ujung cakrawala.**

**Senyummu melayang dalam kepala.**

**Hampir membunuhku seandainya aku tak terbangun.**

_**And I know that's all is just a dream.** _

_**I mean, you and me and everything.** _

Lirik awal lagu itu merupakan bait yang pernah Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Meskipun pria itu mengritisi liriknya terlalu filosofis, Baekhyun tak menyangka kalimat-kalimat filosofis itu ia jadikan lirik awal lagu Dream Walker.

"Huhu, padahal aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. EXO seperti sedang keluar dari zona nyaman mereka. Liriknya begitu puitis, alunan musiknya menyentuh hati. Bahkan video mereka sudah ditonton tujuh juta kali. _Kami-sama_!"

Racauan Jongdae diangguki Baekhyun.

"Benar." Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menatap teman mereka. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kau pun juga tak percaya kan, Jongdae?"

Jongdae membisu.

"Chanyeol mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk seni, untuk EXO! Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti plagiat dalam karyanya!"

Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel tadi pada pemiliknya. "Aku saksinya! Aku melihat dia menulis lirik itu di depan mataku! Lirik awal Dream Walker itu tercipta dariku untuknya!"

"Lirik boleh beda, tapi mungkin si pelapor lebih merujuk pada alunan musiknya—hei, hei, hei, tunggu dulu. Bisa kau jelaskan kata 'dariku untuknya'?" sahut Jongdae.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Aku tetap tidak percaya!" Ia berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana?" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Menemui Chanyeol!"

Saat itu juga Jongdae menjatuhkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah lebar menapaki aspal jalanan. Tas ransel terombang naik turun. Napas terengah dari pernapasan perut. Selepas dari stasiun tadi, Baekhyun segera mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

Isi kepalanya terus berujar negatif. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika mendapati Chanyeol berubah gila atau bunuh diri di dalam apartemen. Karya emasnya dituduh plagiat. Hatinya tentu sakit. Baekhyun menggeleng tak mampu membayangkan perihnya fitnah.

Dua orang lansia memasuki _lift_ , Baekhyun berdecak. Ikut masuk ke dalam _lift_ tentu saja akan membuang waktu. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menaiki tangga. Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan mental.

Kaki kanan naik lebih dulu. Seterusnya Baekhyun berlari melawan gravitasi. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Napas semakin memburu. Lantai lima Baekhyun, lantai lima.

Seekor kucing tidur di anak tangga ketiga tangga keempat. Bulu hitamnya begitu halus dan bersih. Baekhyun mengangkatnya, itu Pettan! Baekhyun mengenalnya dari foto yang Chanyeol kirim. Ia pun memangkunya.

"Mari kita temui majikanmu, Pettan!"

Kucing mengeong setuju. Kaki kembali menapaki tangga. Hap hap. Satu, dua. Keringat bercucuran.

Di depan kamar Chanyeol, pintu diketuk dua kali.

"Masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci," sahut sebuah suara dari dalam. Suara itu terdengar parau, Baekhyun semakin kasihan.

Pintu dibuka, Chanyeol melirik malas.

"Ternyata Baekhyun." Menatap hewan yang pemuda itu bawa, "Oh, kau membawa Pettan. Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu, ya."

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat adalah sosok Chanyeol yang berbeda. Lelaki itu duduk di lantai dengan kaki dilebarkan sementara rokok menghiasi sela bibir. Wadah asbak sudah memuat dua batang. Asap kelabu memenuhi ruangan. Tubuh atasnya telanjang, otot lengan itu masih sama menakjubkannya. Dada dan perut juga menakjubkan seperti pahatan seniman terkenal. Baekhyun melepaskan Pettan, kucing manis itu berlari mendekati majikannya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol. Ia duduk bersimpuh, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?"

Lelaki itu menghirup rokoknya, mengembuskan ke samping, "Pria ini sedang runtuh, Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah membaca artikel yang menyudutkan EXO. Kalian sama sekali tidak bersalah, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tentu saja kami tidak bersalah. Tapi siapa yang percaya itu?"

"Aku percaya!"

"Hanya dengan mengandalkan kau saja masalah ini tidak akan selesai secepat kau membalik tangan, bocah."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia tergugu.

"Kau tenang saja. Manajer kami sedang mengurus ke polisi untuk mengusut kasus pencemaran nama baik ini." Chanyeol melepaskan rokoknya dan mematikan di dasar asbak, "Tapi karyaku sudah telanjur mereka hancurkan."

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat memegangi pundak lawannya, "Aku percaya denganmu, Chanyeol. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin—"

Tutur Baekhyun terhenti. Irisnya bergetar ketika menangkap ha/pl ganjil.

"—kenapa di lehermu ada bercak ungu?"

Chanyeol segera meraba ceruk lehernya, "Ada, ya? Ck, wanita sialan. Sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkan jejak."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. Ia beringsut mundur.

"Maksudmu, Chanyeol?"

Jeda menghampiri sebentar sebelum Chanyeol menghancurkan segalanya.

"Aku bermain dengan wanita penghibur tadi malam."

Suara Baekhyun hilang diganti kesunyian. Ia berubah menjadi batu. Kaku. Ada keretakan dalam dada, Baekhyun ingin tahu apa itu. Ia tertawa hambar.

"Kau bercanda, kan? Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."

Chanyeol membelai bulu hitam Pettan, "Aku memang mengatakan padamu aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan." Tatapannya beralih dingin menghantam Baekhyun.

"... tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menolak meniduri mereka."

Ah. Baekhyun tahu sekarang. Sesuatu yang retak itu. Ya, Baekhyun sekarang menyadarinya. Keping-kepingnya jatuh bersamaan dengan momen manis yang pernah tercipta. Lentera cahaya berubah remang-remang, ia redup.

Roda berputar, lalu berhenti. Sosok Baekhyun berusaha naik ke puncaknya. Ia tengah berada di dasar. Tadinya di atas, kemudian jatuh lurus menghantam bumi. Segala yang ia bangun ikut luruh ke dasar. Perlahan, sampai tak bersisa. Sampai akhirnya tempat itu kosong. Gelap, karena cahaya di dalam lentera tak mampu menahan lagi beban yang ada.

Air terjun mengering. Salah satu tetesnya yang masih tersisa mengintip kemudian lolos dan jatuh dari garis mata Baekhyun. Pria itu memusatkan segala emosi ke dalam kepalannya dan tangan kanan itu segera menghantam pipi lawan.

Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur, merasakan darah mengaliri sudut bibir. Ia melirik kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang membiru.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Kau marah? Atas dasar apa kau marah padaku."

Air mata tak terbendung. Jatuh ditarik gravitasi. Baekhyun memegangi kedua pundak Chanyeol. Ia berteriak.

"Harusnya jika kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita padaku! Datang padaku! Bukannya pergi foya-foya dan tidur dengan sembarang wanita!"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh, "Memangnya kau siapa, huh?"

Pernyataan itu menghunus, merobek dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu Chanyeol bisa setega itu. Pegangan tangan pada pundak perlahan lepas. Mereka bergetar. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang lusuh serta darah pada bibirnya. Mimik pria itu tidak dapat dibaca.

"Aku ... aku—"

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Sementara air mata itu terus berjatuhan.

"A-aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu."

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia mengusap air mata kasar dengan lengan kemejanya.

"Ini akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirku. Aku memukulmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali itu. Bahkan sampai detik ini, aku masih ingin menghantam wajahmu dengan tinjuku. Aku ingin menendang perutmu. Aku ingin mematahkan kakimu. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, aku bukan siapa-siapa."

Telapak kaki mundur pelan-pelan. Kedua mata memerah sembab. Ia berbalik memegangi gagang pintu.

"Ah, sedikit koreksi. Kata 'bukan siapa-siapa' sepertinya kurang tepat. Kehadiranku lebih dari itu."

Pintu terbuka, Baekhyun melangkah keluar.

_Aku orang yang mencintaimu._

Lalu sosoknya menghilang.

Kontak dengan nama Pettan resmi diblokir.

.

* * *

.

Pukul empat subuh. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan pening di kepala dan penat sekujur tubuh. Ia meringis memegangi tengkorak, rasanya lambung di atas kapal ketika dihantam badai. Mencoba mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang ia lakukan kemarin hari.

Oh, benar. Pesta penyambutan pegawai baru di kantor penerbit literatur ternama, GIGA. Semuanya begitu riang dan penuh sukacita. Baekhyun termasuk. Ia begitu senang ketika diberi panggilan bahwa ia lolos wawancara kerja. Saat itu, ia langsung melompat histeris dan mencium pipi neneknya yang sedang menjemur selimut. Wanita lansia itu ikut memeluk sang cucu dan memberi selamat dengan embel-embel minta belikan kulkas diujung kalimatnya.

Kepala penerbit adalah sosok yang berwibawa, beliau menjadi panutan semua orang. Seluruh pegawainya dituntun menjadi kooperatif, setiap kesalahan tak luput dari mata elangnya. Pantas perusahaan miliknya diberi rating tinggi oleh pembaca dengan kualitas produksi yang tidak main-main. Terbitannya selalu disusun di atas rak dengan plang putih bertuliskan _best seller_. Dan Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan bekerja meneteskan peluh untuk buku-buku calon _best seller_ , dan... ya, buku-buku _best seller_ tentunya.

Keran diputar, air merebas dari tiap pori-pori besi _stainless_. Uap hangat menyembul dari keramik kamar mandi. Pagi ini skedul keramas berada diurutan pertama. Bibir Baekhyun melantunkan lagu, menjadi penyanyi kamar mandi adalah pekerjaan Baekhyun sejak ia memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Keran diputar terbalik. Handuk ditarik.

Skedul kedua adalah pergi ke toko buku. Baekhyun izin keluar setelah sarapan dengan tiga roti selai coklat kacang. Sang nenek mengangguk seraya memelintir kain meja, air deterjen berteriak terjatuh. Sebelum menarik pintu rumah, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk berdoa di depan altar kedua orangtuanya. Sepatu diketuk dua kali, mantel dieratkan. Baekhyun berkaca di kaca depan rumah. Penampilannya sudah sempurna.

Ah, Busan. Korea Selatan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menghirup udara kota ini. Selepas menengah atas, Baekhyun langsung meluncur ke Jepang setelah pengumuman beasiswa didapatnya. Bahkan ketika ia kembali, Baekhyun tidak dapat langsung ke Busan. Ia menginap di Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan dan _voila_ , Baekhyun (akan) menjadi seorang editor.

Seingat Baekhyun, toko buku berada dekat dengan persimpangan jalan. Kalau bangunan itu masih kokoh berdiri di sana, mengingat umurnya yang kian menua. Baekhyun ingat ia membeli buku tulis pertamanya dengan uang jajan yang ia sisihkan sendiri di toko buku itu. Dan toko buku yang Baekhyun maksud masih ada di sana bahkan dengan tampilan yang lebih trendi.

Ketika pintu masuk didorong, ada suara seperti dering lonceng. Persis seperti dulu. Mereka tidak mengubah ciri khasnya. Baekhyun menilik kesana-kemari. Meski usia sudah tua, bangunan ini tidak banyak berubah dan tetap tampak indah. Sepatu melangkah ke arah rak buku novel, ia mengambil satu terbitan GIGA dengan judul "When Lights are Darker." Berlanjut ke rak buku resep. Baekhyun ingin menghadiahkan untuk neneknya. Tangannya menarik buku resep masak terbitan GIGA. Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti di jejeran rak buku komik.

Ada banyak manhwa dengan plot menarik setiap terbitannya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mencari keluaran GIGA. Satu judul, dua, tiga, empat. Dan bola mata Baekhyun membeliak. Ia mengucek matanya seolah-olah salah lihat. Tulisan dengan cetakan sejelas tinta hitam itu tidak berubah.

Penciptanya bernama Chosokabe YuriPettan.

GIGA menjadi lisensi resmi yang menerjemahkan manga "Road to Nine World" ke dalam bahasa Korea. Baekhyun menatap kovernya. Edisi kesembilan. Gambar anak laki-laki berdiri di atas tebing membelakangi. Ia tampak kesepian. Tangannya bergerak meraih edisi 9, 8, 7, dan 6. Ia mencari-cari edisi sebelumnya.

"Anu, manga ini edisi satu sampai limanya mana, ya?"

Pegawai toko segera memeriksanya lewat komputer, "Maaf, sudah habis. Mereka laris sekali. Bahkan itu edisi enam dan tujuh terakhir yang kau pegang."

Baekhyun menggumam mengerti. Ia pun menyerahkan belanjaannya ke meja kasir. Suara detektor berdenyit. Harga tertera pada tampilan layar. Baekhyun menenteng satu plastik berisi enam buku layaknya kutu buku.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai, tidak ada neneknya berjemur di pekarangan belakang. Mungkin sudah selesai. Ia memeriksa ke kamarnya, wanita itu sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran lucu. Baekhyun meletakan buku resep tadi di atas mejanya sembari terkikik.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah pintu ditutup rapat. Plastik jatuh di atas kasur. Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan menjatuhkan bokongnya ke atas kasur, membuat pegas naik turun dan buku-buku di dalam plastik berlompatan. Ia melirik. Isi dalam plastik dirogoh, dikeluarkan semuanya. Buku manga menjadi bacaan pertama. Ia bersandar di tepian kasur. Kover manga edisi enam dibuka pelan. Aroma tinta tercium.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Tahu-tahu sudah ada panel pertarungan antara pemain pedang dengan pemain tombak. Lembar demi lembar ditarik. Baekhyun larut. Sebelum mencapai akhir, ada panel besar dimana rambut tokoh utama perempuan berkibar cantik. Efek yang diberikan sangat kentara. Berbagai _tone_ dan kelap-kelip bintang imajiner menambah kesan elegan sang perempuan. Tokoh utama laki-laki melihatnya terpana. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, tapi kotak-kotak dialog ucapan dalam hati menyatakan betapa cantiknya perempuan itu dan beruntung ia bisa berada di dekatnya.

_"Hmm, aku bisa buat Arizaki jatuh cinta karena melihat rambut Kizuna berkibar—"_

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ini kedua kalinya saran miliknya digunakan. Ia sendiri tak ada masalah. Edisi keenam ditutup, lanjut edisi tujuh. Lambat laun kening itu mengerut. Ia semakin larut dalam cerita yang disuguhkan. Edisi kedelapan. Baekhyun tertawa pada setiap komedi yang muncul. Edisi kesembilan. Adegan pertarungan kembali tersaji. Gambarnya penuh detail, setiap gerakan, setiap ekspresi. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanyut. Lembar, lembar, lalu kover belakang.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. Ia sudah telanjur masuk dalam kisah. Menunggu satu bulan untuk rilisan _tankobon_ edisi sepuluh terlalu membunuh Baekhyun. Pantas "Road to Nine World" meraih juara puncak ketika ia masih berupa _one shot_ dalam kompetisi Shonen Joy. Percayalah, membaca komik itu secepat kau meminum segelas air. Tahu-tahu kau sudah menemui kover belakang. Tahu-tahu kau mengerang kesal.

Keempat manga ditumpuk vertikal di atas meja. Baekhyun berniat membaca novel yang baru ia beli. Naas lirikannya jatuh pada surat undangan mewah bernada merah marun. Sunggingan senyum tercipta. Lusa adalah pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan I-J-K. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sangat tidak ingin hubungan asmaranya diketahui banyak pihak. Bahkan yang mengetahui mereka berpacaran hanya Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Namun, kepanjangan I-J-K saja mereka tidak tahu. _I'm Just Kidding_ , mungkin?

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongdae. Dua sahabatnya semasa kuliah itu memilih menetap di Jepang, sementara Baekhyun seorang diri pulang ke Korea Selatan. Selain karena rindu negeri sendiri, Baekhyun juga harus memperhatikan Neneknya yang tinggal sendirian.

Pernikahan Kyungsoo lusa. Besok Baekhyun sudah harus berangkat ke Tokyo. Neneknya akan kembali sendirian.

Novel ditutup. Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar sang Nenek. Wanita itu duduk bersandar di tepian kasur dengan buku resep pemberian Baekhyun pada pangkuan dan kacamata rantai terpasang.

"Nenek, boleh aku masuk?"

Beliau mendongak, "Baekki, sayangku. Masuklah."

Kakinya melangkah masuk, naik ke atas kasur. Ia berbaring di samping sang Nenek dan memeluknya.

"Cucuku, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara seraya membalik lembar resep.

"Nenek suka buku itu?"

"Suka, kok. Kau membelikan Nenek buku yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Tangan Nenek mencubit pipi cucunya tanpa memutuskan kontak dengan barisan kalimat resep.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya. Nenek tahu kau sedang gelisah. Ingat, Nenek sudah seperti Ibumu yang peka dengan setiap kegelisahan anaknya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku akan berangkat lagi ke Tokyo besok."

"Undangan dari Kyungsoo, 'kan?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa? Dia sahabatmu. Berangkat saja. Jangan kau pikir Nenekmu ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama kau tidak ada. Bahkan selama kau di Jepang, Nenek jadi bebas memutar musik di dalam rumah ini."

Ah, Baekhyun amat sayang dengan Neneknya ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Baekhyun. Nenek tahu masih ada hal yang ingin kau utarakan, tapi sepertinya sangat sulit. Tidak apa-apa. Simpan saja. Nenek tidak ingin kau terluka."

Pelukan Baekhyun mengerat. Ia memejamkan mata.

Sebelum semuanya gelap. Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Karena dua tahun telah berlalu. Pria itu mungkin sudah berusia dua sembilan, atau belum. Karirnya tidak surut. Manga miliknya terus terbit. EXO juga masih berjaya.

Kasus plagiat waktu itu ditarik kembali. Kronologisnya: Demo lagu Dream Walker dikopi oleh salah satu staf si pelapor. Lagu itu kemudian mereka jadikan _track_ utama grup band wanita, berharap dengan lagu ini mereka memuncaki tangga lagu. Naas, kurangnya pengetahuan publik dengan grup tersebut membuat lagu mereka jatuh diluar ekspektasi. Lalu EXO muncul dengan lagu yang sama. Mereka meledak. Si pelapor marah bukan main. Yang akhirnya berujung ke kepolisian.

Beruntung semua sudah teratasi. Staf yang mengkopi lagu Dream Walker sudah berada dibalik jeruji akibat keteledorannya. Dan EXO masih mengecapi apa itu popularitas.

Meski Baekhyun seratus persen putus kontak dengan Chanyeol, ia selalu mengikuti perkembangan EXO lewat pelbagai artikel diinternet. Foto-foto terbarunya terunduh memenuhi memori. Masih tampan, masih gagah. Terkadang Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kemana uangnya selama ini? Pria itu bekerja sebagai drumer dan _mangaka_ sekaligus. Uang yang ia terima tidaklah sedikit. Namun, gaya hidupnya sangat sederhana. Padahal ia bisa saja membeli satu gedung apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berakhir mengingat sosok Chanyeol kembali. Setelah semuanya sirna dua tahun yang lalu, perasaannya masih sekokoh karang dihempas ombak laut.

* * *

Kamar 125 dipesan selama seminggu. Motel kasual di pinggiran kota Tokyo menjadi pilihan Baekhyun selama kembali ke Jepang. Ia tidak menyangka bisa kembali ke kota ini lagi. Padahal baru ia tinggal sebentar tapi semuanya seperti tampak berubah. Pilihan untuk tidak memilih tempat tinggal di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Tiga jam lagi sebelum acara reunian alumni kampus Universitas Tojyo. Khusus laki-laki. Kyungsoo absen, Jongdae juga absen. Tidak jadi masalah. Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang fleksibel, ia berteman dengan semua orang.

Tiga jam sangat cukup untuk beristirahat setelah sebelumnya dimabuk perjalanan udara.

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah masuk? Hanya Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Ryotaro saja kan yang tidak bisa hadir? Oke!"

Dengan ucapan sang tuan rumah, botol-botol sake dijejerkan horisontal. Cemilan keripik kentang berbagai merek ditimbun di depannya. Minuman kola dan air mineral hanya empat buah. Coklat, permen karet, _nougget_ , es krim, dan cemilan-cemilan berbahaya lainnya selengkrakan di depan televisi.

Semua orang tertawa termasuk Baekhyun. Salah satunya sudah ada yang menyulut rokok. Berbagai topik dijadikan bahkan obrolan. Tema nostalgia adalah topik utama. Baekhyun termasuk yang menjadi pembicara aktif. Ia membicarakan hal serius sampai _random_. Tangannya menggenggam kola, ia masih kurang suka dengan sake.

Seseorang dari mereka merogoh tasnya, "Kalian tahu apa hal yang paling utama ketika laki-laki sedang berkumpul?" Dua buah kepingan kaca menyelip jemarinya. Semuanya terkekeh malu. Tentu saja, video porno. "Yang terakhir pergi ke belakang, dia yang menang! Tenang, apartemenku punya kamar mandi yang luas dan dua toilet."

Baekhyun memilih duduk di pinggiran ketika semua teman-temannya memilih ke tengah. Kepingan dimasukan ke dalam pemutar. Video muncul pada layar ukuran 36 inci. Adegan diawali dengan wanita asia yang mengenakan _sweater turtle neck_ ketat dan rok super pendek duduk di atas kasur. Bibir tipisnya terus tersungging senyum dan tawa ketika pemeran laki-laki mencoba berinteraksi.

Meski tubuh atasnya memakai pakaian tertutup, jangan pernah meremehkan mata laki-laki. Mata laki-laki itu seperti robot sedang melakukan _scanning_. Bodi wanita itu meliuk bak gitar spanyol, dadanya montok seperti bulatan bola kasti, bahkan dari beberapa sisi, kamera dapat menangkap intipan celana dalam warna toska dari balik roknya.

Baekhyun melirik teman-temannya. Semuanya sedang berwajah serius. Ada satu yang gemetaran. Ia pun terkekeh tanpa suara.

Adegan selanjutnya semakin aduhai. Lenguhan sang wanita ketika dicium dan dicupang begitu kentara (Baekhyun mendengar teman di sampingnya bernapas memburu). Dadanya diremas dari luar, rok disingkap, celana dalam toska diturunkan hingga menyentuh sepatu hak. Tangan pria laki-laki bergerilya di dalam rok. _Sweater_ disobek, penonton bersorak gembira. Baekhyun justru meringis mendapati _sweater_ sebagus itu harus dirusak.

Ketika layar mempertontonkan adegan penetrasi yang sangat dibuat-buat, salah satu dari gerombolan berdiri.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi!"

Dua di antara mereka tertawa mengejek, sisanya masih memasang tampang serius.

Pemeran pria memiliki rupa persis seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia langsung mengucek matanya. Wajah pemeran pria berubah seperti om-om. Hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja, hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja. Ia mengelus dadanya lega.

Pemeran wanita kehilangan dadanya, wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Napasnya ikut memburu. Ia seperti menonton refleksi dirinya sedang digagahi oleh—wajah om-om tadi berubah menjadi wajah Chanyeol lagi?!

Di layar itu, dirinya melenguh tak kuasa sementara bagian bawahnya terus ditekan oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu juga menggeram kenikmatan. Wajah Baekhyun panas. Darah berdesir cepat. Ia mengutuk fantasinya yang sangat jahil. Tidak sengaja menyentuh selangkangannya.

Baekhyun menunduk lalu menghela napas kasar.

"Aku juga harus ke kamar mandi," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Baekhyun juga?!"

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Sabuk dilepas. Kancing celana bebas.

Bahkan ketika ia mencapai langit ketujuh, diakhir bibirnya merapal nama Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Gedung tempat pelaksanaan acara pernikahan Kyungsoo ramai dipadati tamu. Ada sepasang muda-mudi, seperangkat keluarga, sekelompok pria atau wanita, dan para awak media. Baekhyun tidak tahu Kyungsoo sebegitu terkenal sampai media harus meliput pernikahannya. Atau pengaruh pasangannya hari ini? Hmm, tidak ada yang tahu.

Corak pakaian formal mendominasi. Wanita datang dengan gaya anggun dan elegan. Gaun dengan nada pastel dan merah merona menjadi daya tarik utama. Ada pula yang menghiasi ubun-ubun dengan topi fedora pinggiran lebar. Lagaknya berjalan sudah seperti bangsawan tingkat Dewa. Para pria lain lagi. Jas hitam dan abu-abu menjadi favorit. Baekhyun bukan ahli soal fesyen, tapi padanan sepatu pantofel dengan jas abu-abu mengkilap serta kemeja putih berhias dasi hitam adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Rating lima bintang. Baekhyun suka gaya kasual namun elegan.

Baekhyun datang bersama Jongdae. Sahabatnya itu memilih jas merah marun yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sepatunya berwarna coklat karamel. Kelihatan sangat trendi dengan tambahan jel pomade menyisir rambutnya ke samping. Beberapa kali Jongdae memuji dirinya tampan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun cukup sederhana. Jasnya hitam, kemeja putih, dasi merah, dan sepatu hitam. Baekhyun sudah seperti pegawai sedang bekerja. Ah, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tidak ada siapa pun yang ia harap untuk memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kru televisi berdatangan? Kyungsoo bukan artis." Jongdae meminum _tequila_ -nya.

Pasangan utama acara ini berjalan di karpet merah menuju altar dimana pendeta sudah menunggu mereka di atas sana. Baik Jongdae maupun Baekhyun, keduanya terbelalak setengah mati. Terutama Jongdae yang langsung menyemburkan minuman.

"K-K-K-Kim Jongin?!" Jongdae sampai terbata-bata. "Jadi _I'm Just Kidding_ itu inisialnya Kim Jongin? Huh? Tunggu. Oh, ternyata dibalik! Kenapa aku bodoh sekaliii."

Mungkin pikirnya begini, sebagai pencinta grup musik EXO, Jongdae merasa ia telah gagal.

Baekhyun lain halnya. Ia hanya pernah bertemu Jongin sekali di Kim Minimarket. Dunia begitu sempit. Dunia ini sangat kecil. Jongin adalah gitaris EXO. EXO merupakan band terkenal, pantas banyak awak media berdatangan. EXO memiliki empat anggota. Kim Minseok sebagai vokalis, Kim Jongin sebagai gitaris, Oh Sehun sebagai basis... dan Park Chanyeol sebagai drumer.

Benar. Dunia ini bahkan tidak sebesar yang kau bayangkan. Kau hanyalah titik kecil dari galaksi alam semesta. Bumi hanya sebesar daki jari kelingking.

Acara utama berakhir. Pesta dimulai. Jongdae dan Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jongdae mencengkeram pundak lelaki itu. Wajahnya gelap, mencekam, ada awan kumulonimbus di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau berkencan dengan gitaris EXO, biadab?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh, "Harus, ya?"

Gigi Jongdae bergemeratak kesal. Baekhyun menariknya mundur, gilirannya. "Kyungsoo, aku kira kau tidak menyukai gitaris EXO saat kita menontonnya di Shimokitazawa."

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalinya waktu itu?! Hubungan kami sudah terjalin jauh sebelum kita menonton performa mereka! Jongin tidak pernah bilang padaku tentang hal ini. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah kita wisuda." Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar horor, "Kau tidak tahu betapa marahnya aku saat itu. Gunung meletus, Byun."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Tidak ada gunanya protes dengan Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Jongin yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya, sedikit merasa kasihan karena pernah kena amuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pamit melipir sementara Jongdae kembali merapali pertanyaan berupa kekesalan.

Segelas _tequila_ diraih. Kakinya berjengit pelan mencoba ditelan massa. Semoga kehadirannya tidak diketahui Chanyeol atau semoga Chanyeol tidak hadir.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam gazebo di pinggir danau. Gelas berisi _tequila_ diletakan di atas pagarnya. Tiga angsa putih berenang dengan pantat menukik bergoyang mengekor. Keindahan danau menjadi daya tarik Baekhyun. Airnya jernih, tanpa sampah. Fasilitas gedung sangat dirawat.

Baekhyun menjadikan ini sebuah pelarian. Nanti, ketika para tamu undangan sudah habis, Baekhyun akan kembali masuk ke dalam. Biar saja Jongdae mencarinya kalang kabut. Asalkan ia tidak bertemu Chan—

"Baekhyun."

Seketika itu suaranya terungku. Tangan mendadak tremor. Napas tercekat. Dada bergemuruh kuat. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbalik.

Park Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Bibirnya tersulut rokok. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Rambut hitamnya tampak lebih panjang hingga menyentuh leher. Kedua tangan sembunyi di dalam kantung celana kain. Tubuh atas dibalut jas hitam terbuka dengan kemeja putih tanpa hiasan dasi dan dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan lolos. Lengannya tampak kokoh, tidak berubah. Porsi tingginya juga. Poninya disingkap ke atas, tampilan dahi menawan menambah aura visual.

Astaga, dia tampan sekali.

"Chanyeol."

"Aku kira kau akan memanggilku Pettan."

Baekhyun diam ketika pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam gazebo. Ia berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Rokok dilepas, terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah.

"Baik."

"Baekhyun, apa itu benar kau?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau ragu?"

"Baekhyun yang kukenal tidak sedingin ini."

Seketika itu Baekhyun kembali membisu.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Untuk kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, aku minta maaf. Aku berusaha menemuimu, tapi kau pindah. Kontakmu juga tidak bisa kuhubungi. Sebegitu niatnya kau menghindariku."

"Chanyeol, ayolah." Baekhyun tertawa hambar, "Kejadian itu sudah dua tahun berlalu. Aku yakin kita berdua sudah melupakan—"

"Aku tidak melupakannya. Kau pun begitu." Sorot tajam itu kembali menghunus Baekhyun. "Ini hanya perasaanku saja ... bisa kau jelaskan kata-kata terakhirmu waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Kau tidak lupa. Jangan berbohong."

"Yang, 'Kehadiranku lebih dari sekadar bukan siapa-siapa?'"

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya ragu-ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu ..." Chanyeol segera menatapnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "... waktu itu."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah danau kembali, "Maaf. Aku benar-benar menyakitimu saat itu."

Ketiga angsa naik ke darat. Mengibas ekor mereka hingga air terciprat kembali ke dalam danau. Berjejer berjalan sambil berkiak ke bawah pohon. Mereka menjadi tontonan Baekhyun dikala canggung mencekik leher.

"Apa aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Cerita ini, bisakah kita melanjutkannya kembali?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar parau. Baekhyun berusaha kuat.

"Cerita yang kau maksud telah berakhir dihari itu. _The End_. Penonton bioskop disuguhkan _bad ending_. Tapi mereka berwajah puas, tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa membuat sebuah sekuel."

"Aku bahkan tidak sampai berpikir untuk membuat sebuah sekuel. Ceritanya ... memang telah berakhir."

Sepulang dari acara pernikahan, Baekhyun menyesali kebohongannya.

* * *

Suram.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pagi ketiga Baekhyun di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun dengan kepala pening berdenyut-denyut. Ia tidur pukul tiga pagi. Sekarang pukul tujuh. Kantung mata berwarna kelabu ketika ia berkaca. Mengingatkannya pada abu rokok milik Chanyeol. Suram sekali.

Baekhyun meraih segelas air, kerongkongannya terasa kering semalaman. Ia melewati sebuah jendela. Berhadapan langsung dengan kolam ikan. Sekelilingnya disusun batuan alam. Ada dua buah pohon dan sebuah kursi taman di bawahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi mendekati kolam ikan. Ia keduluan. Seorang wanita lansia sudah duduk di sana menaburi pakan ikan koki.

"Duduklah di sini, nak. Aku senang jika ada yang menemaniku."

Tertegun, Baekhyun melangkah pelan lalu duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu melempar makanan ikan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan memandangku aneh begitu, nak. Aku bukan hantu," ucapnya dengan tawa.

"Ma-maaf."

"Aku ibu dari pengurus penginapan ini. Tadinya ini rumah kami, tapi anakku yang menikah dan telah memiliki rumah sendiri akhirnya membuatku sendirian menempati. Aku meminta padanya agar rumah ini dirombak menjadi penginapan, agar aku tak selalu sendirian. Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang kau ada di sini, nak."

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengarkan sambil sesekali ikut melempar pakan ikan.

"Apa kau tahu kalau orangtua itu suka bicara?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku tahu. Tahu sekali. Aku juga punya seorang Nenek, mungkin seusia Anda. Dia suka berbicara, tentang baaanyak hal."

"Kami senang memberikan pengalaman kepada generasi kami. Dengan begitu, kami merasa muda. Kenangan-kenangan jadul zaman dulu membuat kami tahu bahwa segalanya hanya dapat terjadi di masa lalu dan tidak bisa kami bawa kembali."

Tangan Baekhyun merogoh isi bungkus pakan, melemparnya kepada gerombolan ikan yang mengap-mengap. Ia masih mendengarkan wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin kubagikan sepotong ceritaku, nak?"

"Kata orang, pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Tentu saja aku ingin mendengarkan, Nenek."

Telapak tangan di tepuk, menyingkirkan butir-butir mengganggu sisa pakan ikan. Nenek bersandar pada tepian bangku.

"Kau tahu, nak? Terkadang, memaafkan adalah satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan keadaan. Suamiku adalah seorang pahlawan keluarga. Itu yang kami yakini empat belas tahun berumah tangga. Anakku masih berusia dua belas dan dia sangat menempel dengan Ayahnya. Hidup kami sejahtera, begitu makmur. Tidak ada perselisihan. Aku pun sangat mencintainya. Keluarga kami menjadi panutan para tetangga.

Insting seorang Istri tidak pernah salah. Beberapa hari terakhir, kerap kali dia pulang dini hari. Dengan aroma parfum semerbak dan bekas lipstik pada leher dan pundaknya. Aku tidak bertanya, waktu itu. Aku cukup membiarkan mataku melihatnya.

Dihari ulang tahun anakku yang ketiga belas, ia melihat Ayahnya bersanding dengan seorang wanita lain. Pulang ke rumah, laporannya sampai padaku. Aku marah. Marah sekali. Aku berencana untuk tinggal dengan orangtua-ku malam itu. Namun, Suamiku pulang pada waktunya.

Aku sangat ingat hal yang ia lakukan waktu itu. Ia bersujud meminta maaf. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kami. Wanita itu adalah bosnya. Dengan pergi bersamanya, Suamiku mendapatkan gajih yang lebih besar daripada pegawai lainnya. Uang yang ia peroleh hanya untuk membahagiakan keluarganya.

Tapi aku buta, nak. Aku dibutakan emosi. Aku menamparnya, kepalanya kupukul dengan sepatu. Semua sumpah serapah rasanya sudah kulempar padanya. Ia terus menunduk, minta maaf. Aku berderai air mata. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi cinta itu rasanya sudah hancur karena ulahnya. Maaf saja rasanya tidak cukup.

Aku pergi dari rumah seperti anak kecil. Anakku berlari mengikuti. Di persimpangan jalan, klakson mobil truk terdengar pekik, dan anakku masih berada di tengah jalan mengekori. Bagian depan mobil truk berbenturan dengan sesuatu. Aku pikir itu anakku. Darah mengalir tidak wajar. Aku melihat suamiku terbaring tidak sadarkan diri sedangkan anakku berteriak dari trotoar. Rupanya sebelum tertabrak, ia ditarik oleh Ayahnya.

Ah. Rasanya seluruh duniaku runtuh begitu saja. Kakiku lumpuh dan aku jatuh bersimpuh. Anakku masih berteriak histeris sementara aku menganga tidak percaya. Aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan memberikan hukumannya pada Suamiku atau padaku. Ia meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memaafkan kesalahannya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak pernah tersampaikan. Ia telah pergi lebih dulu membawa duka. Dan aku hidup dengan penyesalan."

Garis mata Nenek melengkung, ia tersenyum perih menatap Baekhyun. "Jadi, nak. Sebelum orang lain meminta maaf padamu, jadilah orang yang memaafkannya lebih dulu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika maaf yang berkendali. Tidak ada gunanya dendam. Dendam akan tetap menjadi dendam, meskipun kau melampiaskannya dengan cara apapun. Dendam tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Cara menghentikannya adalah dengan memaafkan. Maka, kau telah menjadi orang paling bijak di alam semesta."

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa cerita seseorang akan begitu mempengaruhinya. Memaafkan. Adalah kegiatan tersulit yang manusia bisa lakukan. Benar kata si Nenek. Kau akan menjadi manusia bijak jika bisa memaafkan. Hidupmu akan selalu dalam lingkup positif. Baekhyun tersenyum, cerita Nenek berhasil menyentuh hati terdalamnya.

"Nenek. Aku yakin, kata-katamu sebenarnya sudah tersampaikan bahkan sebelum Nenek menyadarinya. Seperti doa. Dimana pun, kapan pun, dia akan selalu sampai. Dan Nenek bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Suami nenek tengah berbahagia saat ini."

"Kau yakin, nak?"

"Yakin sekali. Nenek saya selalu berkata seperti itu jika saya memandangi foto orangtua saya di depan altar. 'Mereka sudah bahagia di atas sana. Kau jangan khawatir,' begitu kata beliau."

Sang Nenek tersenyum. Ikan koki berputar-putar di dalam kolam.

"Terima kasih sudah meyakinkanku, nak. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh mencari tahu.

"Sudahkah kau memaafkan seseorang hari ini?"

.

.

.

Seperti ujian fisika berbahasa Portugal. Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Nenek. Mereka terlalu sulit. Diam adalah respon Baekhyun selanjutnya. Ketika angin berembus menimpa kedua insan, Baekhyun pamit undur diri setelah memeluk erat si Nenek.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar. Menghela napas. Meski matanya terus mengedip, kepalanya melayang jauh akibat kata-kata Nenek. Cerita beliau memiliki pengaruh kuat. Beliau ingin Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya.

Nenek tersebut bisa memaafkan. Kalau begitu Baekhyun?

Tapi Chanyeol salah apa? Tidur dengan wanita? Itu haknya! Speandainya Chanyeol tahu dari awal Baekhyun menaruh rasa dengannya, Baekhyun tentu boleh marah. Baekhyun tentu boleh merasa tersakiti. Tapi ini berbeda, konteks-nya berbeda. Sejak awal, Baekhyun saja yang merasa semuanya hancur.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Chanyeol tidak bersalah. Chanyeol bukan tersangka. Tapi jika pria itu meminta maaf, Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya lebih dulu.

Punggung menegap, kasur berdecit. Baekhyun meraih mantel dan sepatunya. Ia berniat pergi ke toko musik membeli stik drum.

Terima kasih, Nenek.

.

* * *

.

Makanan kucing, kola, coklat, dua kotak susu pisang, _yogurt_ , kacang, tiga bungkus keripik kentang, obat tidur, salep, krim cukur, semprotan nyamuk, benang.

Chanyeol menatap belanjaannya di dalam keranjang seperti polisi menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan. Pegawai kasir Kim Minimarket sesekali mengintip heran. Kening Chanyeol mengerut. Ia masih memikirkan hal-hal yang harus ia beli. Pengharum lemari? Mie _cup_? Tisu? Semuanya masih tersedia di apartemen. Oh, benar sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa lupa? Pasta giginya sudah habis.

Pasta gigi masuk ke dalam keranjang. Chanyeol mengangguk. Semuanya sudah tepat. Keranjang tadi diletakan di atas meja kasir. Pegawai minimarket menghitung dengan komputernya. Chanyeol menyiapkan uang.

"Mana Jongin?" tanyanya cepat. Pegawai kasir gelagapan takut.

"J-Jongin- _hyung_ sedang pergi ke Bali."

"Hmm, bulan madu, ya."

Pegawai kasir terkekeh kecil, "Ada tambahan?"

Chanyeol menatapnya. Pemuda di balik meja kasir terkesiap ketika menangkap tatapan tajamnya.

"Kondom. Satu. Merek terbaik. Yang tidak mudah robek."

Hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kapan ia akan menggunakannya.

"Ba-baiklah." Ia memasukan barang yang dimaksud dengan rona kemerahan.

Belanjaan Chanyeol telah selesai dibungkus. Uang diserahkan. "Terima kasih."

Dan ketika Chanyeol mendorong pintu minimarket, di depan sana Baekhyun menghadangnya dengan setelan _hoodie_ kayu manis, celana pendek krem selutut, topi kupluk hitam, tas ransel (seperti biasa), dan kedua tangannya ke depan masing-masing menggenggam satu stik drum.

Chanyeol pikir ia terlalu merindukan Baekhyun sampai fantasinya harus menciptakan sosok Baekhyun imajiner.

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkesiap dengan suara lantangnya.

"Ajari aku bermain drum!"

Bibir Chanyeol menganga. "Aku kira kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

"Kata siapa?!"

Tak kuasa, Chanyeol akhirnya terkekeh geli. Kekehannya mengucur halus. Kemudian berubah menjadi tawa penuh. Pria itu menutup matanya sementara bibirnya melantunkan tawa yang Baekhyun tak mengerti dimana letak unsur humornya. Tapi Baekhyun tertegun dengan tawa itu. Pipinya merona.

"Aku memikirkan saranmu."

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dengan terengah-engah, "Eh? Yang mana?"

"Tentang ... sekuel."

Bibir tertutup rapat. Chanyeol menunggu kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir, kita sebaiknya membuat sekuel-nya. Tidak baik cerita ini dibiarkan menggantung."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Baekhyun (jika boleh) ingin memotretnya.

"Terima kasih telah menerima saranku."

Ada senyap merayap. Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan Baekhyun menganga melihatnya. Kesadaran menampar.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku bermain drum!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia langsung berbalik badan, tangannya mencengkeram gagang pintu Kim Minimarket, lalu berhenti. Ia menepuk keningnya, "Aku lupa Jongin sedang tidak ada di sini."

"Ada masalah?"

Chanyeol berbalik badan. "Ingat Jongin? Gitaris EXO? Suami temanmu? Dia yang memegang kunci studio saat ini sedang berlibur ke Bali."

Oh, iya. Baekhyun ingat Kyungsoo mengiriminya foto di bandara dan papan penerbangan ke Bali.

"Kau tidak punya kuncinya?"

"Studio itu juga milik keluarga Jongin. Aku hanya memiliki duplikatnya ... dan kuhilangkan."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras.

"Antara Minseok atau Sehun, mungkin mereka berdua memiliki kunci duplikatnya. Kita pergi ke Restoran tempat Minseok bekerja. Ayo!"

Lengan Baekhyun di tarik dan sepasang kaki itu segera berlari.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukan plastik belanjaannya ke dalam ransel Baekhyun.

Centingan tubruk antara spatula dengan wajan begitu terasa dari dalam dapur koki. Mereka seperti tengah berkelahi. Aroma harum berbagai makanan mengundang teriakan cacing-cacing perut. Baekhyun mengusap perutnya. Seketika merasa lapar.

Seseorang menghampiri mereka dari jauh, "Pettan!"

Baekhyun segera berbisik, "Kau mengizinkannya memanggilmu Pettan?"

Chanyeol bergidik, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia lebih tua dariku." Baekhyun memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Kim Minseok tampil dengan balutan seragam koki. Topi masih terpasang di kepala. Bibirnya berhias senyum.

"Ada apa, Pettan? Wah! Manis sekali!" Tatapannya merujuk pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "Pettan, dia pacarmu?"

Dua orang yang ditanya gelagapan. Wajah Baekhyun setara dengan tomat, sedangkan Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Bu-bukan, kami hanya sebatas kenalan," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Mungkin lebih dari itu ... sedikit."

"Heee, begitu. Lalu, ada urusan apa kalian kemari? Minta restu? Tenang, aku merestui kalian kok."

"Minseok, tolong jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Minseok cengengesan. "Aku ingin meminjam kunci duplikat studio."

"Kunci studio?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, kuncinya dilempar keponakanku ke toilet. Ia kira itu kunci kamar mandi."

"Jadi, sekarang ini kau tak punya?"

Minseok menggeleng. Wajahnya polos lupa usia.

Kaki bergerak. Balik kanan, bubar jalan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak. Plang bertulisan PRODUCTION AIJI terpapar gamblang. Setahu Baekhyun, dari artikel diinternet, Production Aiji adalah salah satu studio ternama yang menghasilkan anime-anime terbaik. Jika mengadaptasi dari manga, biasanya plotnya akan disesuaikan persis dengan manga-nya. Pemilihan _seiyuu_ untuk karakternya pun tidak main-main. _Seiyuu_ adalah pengisi suara. Mereka berani membayar mahal _seiyuu_ populer macam Nakamura Yuuichi, Hiroshi Kamiya, atau Daisuke Ono. Kalau GIGA dibidang literatur, Aiji dibidang animasi.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menginjakan kakinya di tempat seperti ini. Ia melirik Chanyeol, pria itu sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata. Mode penyamaran sedang diaktifkan.

Pintu depan didorong, kaki melangkah masuk. Baekhyun menganga mengamati isi gedung seperti anak sekolah dasar sedang tur. Chanyeol berjalan di depan. Ia mungkin sudah sering kemari menemui temannya yang bekerja sebagai _seiyuu_. Mereka berselisih dengan banyak orang.

Tibalah Baekhyun di sebuah ruangan asing. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu. Chanyeol meminta seseorang untuk memanggilkan Oda Seiran.

Sepatu diketuk menghasilkan nada tuk tuk tuk. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun, "Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain drum, ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan gigi.

Dari sebuah ruangan yang lain, seseorang hadir dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia memakai kacamata. Mimiknya hampir nol ekspresi. Selama ini, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol saja yang seperti itu, ternyata ada yang lebih parah. Tubuhnya juga tinggi, sebelas dua belas dengan pemuda bernama Jongin. Jadi, inilah Oh Sehun.

"Chanyeol. Jarang-jarang kau kemari, ada apa?" Suara yang ia miliki begitu tenang. Baekhyun jadi bisa menebak karakter apa yang ia suarakan.

"Kunci duplikat studio."

"Kunci punyaku hilang. Apa kita akan latihan? Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Besok ada _event seiyuu_."

Chanyeol mengerang, ia berkacak pinggang, "Tidak, kita tidak akan latihan. Aku hanya ingin mengajari bocah ini bermain drum." Ibu jarinya menunjuk Baekhyun yang merengut dipanggil bocah.

Sehun meliriknya malas. Sekilas saja. Namun, Baekhyun merasakan karismanya.

"Chanyeol. Kepala direksi ingin kau mempertimbangkan sekali lagi adaptasi anime untuk 'Road to Nine World.' Dengar, aku bersedia mengisi suara Arizaki."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak akan. Adaptasi anime hanya akan menambah pekerjaanku. Nanti EXO tidak akan terurus lagi. Lagipula, karakter Arizaki tidak semalas suaramu."

Tidak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Sehun patut dianugerahi tropi sebagai manusia dengan mimik paling konsisten. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tadi. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermain drum hari ini."

Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa.

.

.

.

Batu terbang menubruk batu lainnya. Batu terbang menubruk bak sampah. Batu terbang masuk ke dalam selokan. Bibir mengerucut. Baekhyun masih dalam masa kecewanya.

Ia tahu Chanyeol terus saja mengamati dirinya. Tolehan pria itu padanya tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Ia beberapa kali ingin mengajak bicara tapi enggan. Tungkai kaki terus melangkah, entah kemana. Tidak tahu tempat yang harus dituju. Mungkin ke ujung pelangi? Pluto?

Dari atas, cakrawala cerah berubah menjadi sekumpulan awan abu-abu, senada dengan isi hati Baekhyun. Mereka beberapa kali mengaum. Berteriak untuk segera waspada; hujan akan segera turun.

Belum sempat gerimis, hujan badai telah turun menghujami. Lengan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol, mata pria itu menilik kesana-kemari mencari tempat perlindungan. Rata-rata, orang lain juga berlari. Ada yang berlari menggunakan koper kerjanya sebagai penutup kepala, ada pula yang berlari terseok-seok terhambat sepatu hak.

Tatapan prima Baekhyun tertuju pada punggungnya. Momentumnya tidak berkurang. Kenangan jatuh pada suasana hujan kala ia dan Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu. Ia terjebak nostalgia. Saat itu Baekhyun juga menatap punggungnya, persis seperti ini, meskipun kali ini lebih dekat. Baekhyun menganggapnya seorang pahlawan _punk_. Tindik hitamnya sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari telinganya.

Sampai detik ini pun, Baekhyun masih menganggapnya seorang pahlawan. Chanyeol adalah pahlawan untuk Baekhyun seorang. Apatis? Biar saja. Siapa yang peduli?

Rentetan pertanyaan berbaris dalam kepala Baekhyun. Bagaimana rasanya memeluk punggung itu dari belakang? Bagaimana rasanya dipeluk lengan kokohnya? Bagaimana rasanya tengkuk itu jika Baekhyun pegang? Bagaimana rasanya bersender pada pundak besarnya? Akankah hari-hari manis itu kembali hadir?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Reflek. Tidak tahu kenapa. Salah satu lengan terangkat menutupi bibir dengan punggung tangan. Topi kupluk dan poni basah terebasi hujan. Dan kedua pipinya senada dengan warna merah jambu.

Atap yang menonjol ke depan sebuah toko peralatan alat tulis menjadi penghentian langkah. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, lalu mengusak rambut setelah melepas wignya. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia melepaskan topi lalu memelintirnya, air berjatuhan membasahi aspal. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung jari kelingking, memeriksa apakah badannya panas. Terkejut, Baekhyun sontak mundur.

Chanyeol menggeram, "Baekhyun, jangan main-main!" Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, mendongkakan wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit lagi—"

Warna merah itu membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia tiba-tiba gagu. Bibirnya kelu. Bola mata Baekhyun juga seakan menghisap Chanyeol ke dalam dunianya. Mereka seindah gemintang di angkasa, Chanyeol saja yang baru menyadarinya. Bibir Baekhyun tipis, seakan rapuh.

"Wajahmu merah." Tangkupan tangan itu lepas. Chanyeol membuang muka. "Tapi suhu tubuhmu dingin. Aku rasa kau tidak sakit."

Baekhyun memandangnya. Hari ini terlalu banyak ekspresi yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sekarang, telinga kanan pria itu tampak merah. Reflek, jemari Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Chanyeol sontak menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyentuh telingamu."

"Jangan lakukan itu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Jembatan alis menyatu, kening mengerut. Genggaman itu lepas. Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi. "Sebaiknya jangan."

"Apa kau marah?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, "Maafkan aku."

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari lawannya. Baekhyun kembali mendongak ketika Chanyeol berbalik. Wajah pria itu tampak kesal.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar marah. Aku minta maa—"

"November nanti usiaku menjadi dua sembilan. Dengan umur begitu dan kondisi birahi yang sehat, aku bersumpah, saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menciummu."

Organ pernapasan Baekhyun berhenti beroperasi. Oksigen entah kemana, mereka sirna. Dunia mendadak berhenti dengan sendirinya. Seseorang bernama takdir terkikik iseng. Baekhyun mencoba meraih tali kesadarannya. Ingin rasanya menampar kedua pipi ini.

"Ci-cium?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Alis kanan Chanyeol terangkat, "Aku hanya akan mencium pasanganku."

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Kalau begitu jadikan aku pasanganmu." Kata-kata itu terucap tanpa dipengaruhi sadar.

"Dengar, kau tak bisa menjadikan sembarang orang sebagai pasanganmu. Harus ada persetujuan dua belah pihak. Seperti aku cinta padamu dan kau cinta padaku. _Mutual_. Aku adalah pria dewasa. Aku tidak lagi bermain-main dengan perasaan seperti itu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Nah, begitu maksudku—huh? tunggu, tunggu. Kau tidak bisa mengucapkannya seperti itu. Kau hanya terbawa suasana, Baekhyun. Lupakan saja."

Chanyeol kembali berbalik membelakangi. Punggung menjadi santapan pemandangan. Baekhyun menggeram. Terkadang orang dewasa memang lebih menyusahkan. Pikiran mereka terlalu berbelit-belit. Dari A ke B jatuh ke Z.

Hujan masih meruntuh. Kaki Baekhyun melangkah nekat keluar atap toko. Tetes hujan menyambangi kepalanya yang tak terlindungi. Ia memandang Chanyeol. Pria itu terbelalak.

"Hei, kau jangan—"

"Pettan!"

Chanyeol mengerjap.

"Atau siapapun namamu. Aku adalah orang yang sangat menyukaimu. Sejak kau menolongku, aku sudah menaruh kagum padamu. Lalu aku melihatmu tampil. Setiap gebukanmu seakan menggedor dadaku. Dari situ, aku tahu telah jatuh pada satu titik. Segala pesona dan hal menakjubkan yang ada pada dirimu. Bagiku kau seorang pahlawan. Kau dengan dunia ajaibmu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa meraihmu, hingga hari ini. Ketika kau bilang kau ingin menciumku, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Kumohon ..."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"... jangan luruhkan mimpiku ini."

Chanyeol tak mampu berucap apa pun. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Baekhyun selaras dengan jatuhnya hujan. Ia segera menarik lengan Baekhyun, membawanya berteduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhujan begitu! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku telah membuatmu sakit saat itu?!"

"Eh? Tapi itu bukan salahmu—"

Mulut Baekhyun dibekap. Telapak tangan Chanyeol menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirmu itu, Byun Baekhyun. Apa semua anak muda zaman sekarang seperti kau ini? Ya ampun."

Baekhyun menjawab, namun suaranya teredam oleh tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepasnya, "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya.

"Ya."

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku juga harus melakukan ritual berhujan seperti kau tadi?"

Pundak Baekhyun bergidik. "Entahlah. Kau seperti tidak meyakinkan."

Chanyeol beringsut melangkah keluar toko. Baekhyun cepat-cepat memegangi lengannya, "Aku hanya bercanda, astaga."

Telunjuk saling diketuk. Bibir senyam-senyum.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menciumku sekarang?"

Chanyeol meliriknya dari bawah ke atas, "Tidak. Keadaanmu basah begitu."

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. Ia melangkah mendekat. Berjinjit meraih bibir pria itu, Chanyeol justru memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun ke kanan, Chanyeol ke kiri, Baekhyun ke kiri, Chanyeol ke kanan. Terus seperti itu sampai Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Kakinya lelah berjinjit.

"Chanyeol," rengek Baekhyun. "Kau tega sekali."

"Salah sendiri berhujan. Kau juga memanggilku Pettan tadi."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis. Ia telanjur malu. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya ini.

Pada momen itu, Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tatapannya melembut. Tangan terangkat menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk mendekat.

"Kasihan. Sini, kemarikan bibirmu."

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar ketika bibirnya bersentuh halus dengan bibir milik Chanyeol. Ia menekan dengan lembut, penuh hati-hati. Matanya terpejam, sementara Baekhyun masih terkesiap tegang. Reflek, tangannya mencengkeram lengan jaket Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol beringsut mundur. Sudut bibir kembali menukik, "Sudah. Puas sekarang?"

Kelopak Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. Ia mengangguk kaku bak robot tua. Chanyeol terkekeh.

Hujan melambat, berubah haluan menjadi gerimis. Entah didetik keberapa, lengan Baekhyun kembali ditarik.

Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun masih menjadi robot kaku tua. Girnya tidak bergerak. Listrik di dalam kabel mesinnya mati. Tidak ada perintah dari _chip_ utama. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur. Kamar tidur Chanyeol menjadi salah satu alasan kekakuan Baekhyun.

_Chanyeol tidur di sini. Chanyeol tidur di sini. Chanyeol tidur di sini. Chanyeol tidur di—_

"Baekhyun. Giliranmu."

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk mengalung dari sisi pinggang ke sisi satunya. Rambutnya basah. Aroma sampo _menthol_ tercium. Tubuh atasnya yang telanjang membuat Baekhyun semakin kaku. Tetes air jatuh dari pundak turun ke dada turun ke perut. Porsi tubuh Chanyeol adalah impian semua laki-laki.

Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali ketika ia mendapati tato yang masih setia di tubuh Chanyeol. Ia terukir sempurna. Hitam meliuk naik ke ceruk bawah leher, hitam melingkar pada lengan kiri atas. Baekhyun beringsut turun dari kasur, ia mendekat. Jemarinya menyentuh tato itu.

"Indah," bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang terpana. "Bagiku, tato termasuk seni yang unik, jadi aku menggunakannya. Bukan untuk menakut-nakuti atau mengatakan secara implisit kepada semua orang bahwa aku orang yang berbahaya. Tato ini murni untuk seni."

"Aku tahu. Sejak awal aku tidak takut melihat tatomu, aku justru kagum padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau anak yang pintar. Sekarang, mandi!"

Chanyeol berubah layaknya seorang Kakak kejam diktator yang menyuruh adik kecilnya mandi.

"Bajumu sudah kusiapkan di dalam sana," sambungnya sebelum Baekhyun menutup rapat pintu kamar mandi.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan di dalam kamar mandi Chanyeol adalah menghela napas. Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar babak belur. Ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan Chanyeol. Selama ini ia terbiasa dengan sikap kaku Chanyeol dan tatapan malasnya. Ketika bibir itu lebih sering tersenyum, rasanya Baekhyun mengecapi sedikit apa itu surga duniawi.

 _Hoodie_ disingkap, celana diturunkan, pakaian dalam dilepas. Semuanya ditaruh di dalam keranjang. Keran di putar, butir-butir air berjatuhan. Tangan Baekhyun berusaha meraih sampo, sontak berhenti.

_Chanyeol barusan menggunakan sampo ini._

Isi kepala Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol berkeramas menggunakan sampo yang dimaksud. Bibir bawah digigit. Tuas ditekan, cairan kental biru muda meliuk di atas telapak tangan. Baekhyun memandangi. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah. Ia akan beraroma sama dengan Chanyeol. Baiklah, Baekhyun siap.

Tangan mengusap rambut, mengacaknya hingga gelembung busa timbul sedikit demi sedikit. Aroma _menthol_ menguar. Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Selanjutnya sabun dan pasta gigi.

Acara bersih-bersih diri tuntas. Badan, cek. Rambut, cek. Gigi, cek. Wajah, cek. Semua tidak luput dari busa. Baekhyun meraih handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa air yang menempel. Tumpukan baju yang disiapkan Chanyeol berada di atas wastafel. Sebelah kiri kamar mandi ada cermin seukuran setengah tubuh.

Kaos oblong putih aneh dan celana pendek kulot. Gambar ikan dan tulisan hiragana di bagian depan kaos. Baekhyun tidak mengerti selera Chanyeol memilih pakaian rumah. Ia bercermin. Bukan Baekhyun yang mengenakan kaos, tapi kaos yang mengenakan Baekhyun. Garis lehernya menampilkan sedikit pundak Baekhyun. Panjangnya mencapai paha. Baekhyun seperti ditelan olehnya.

Ia menghela napas. Toh, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Gagang pintu ditarik, Baekhyun keluar dengan ucapan protes.

"Chanyeol, apa tidak ada kaos yang lebih normal untukku—"

Punggung Baekhyun menghantam dinding kamar. Tangannya diangkat ke atas, dadanya dihimpit tanpa celah. Sela kaki tergelitik lutut lawan. Baekhyun membola ketika bibirnya dimainkan. Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi. Deru napas saling bertubrukan.

"Chan—"

"Aku ..." Chanyeol menangkup pipi kanan Baekhyun, "Aku menahannya daritadi. Sejak aku menciummu. Ciumanku tidaklah sesederhana itu. Aku hanya ... tidak suka melakukannya di tempat umum."

Tatapannya menusuk, melelehkan Baekhyun. Ia hanyut terbawa arusnya. Bahkan ketika wajah itu kembali mendekat, yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah menyelam ke dasar. Ia menutup mata. Menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Lembut, gerakan ciuman Chanyeol begitu lembut. Kaki Baekhyun seakan dapat lumpuh kapan saja.

Lengan Baekhyun mengalung, ia memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam oleh nafsu. Chanyeol menahan tengkuknya, rasanya geli dan menyenangkan sekaligus. Momen ketika bibir bawahnya diapit kemudian disapu dengan benda lunak tanpa tulang membuat Baekhyun serasa dimabuk asmara. Serasa mendapatkan _jackpot_. Ia membuka bibirnya, gigi-gigi mengintip kecil, dan Chanyeol tidak akan melewatkannya. Ia perlakukan Baekhyun seperti Raja semalam.

Chanyeol memisahkan pagutannya, "Buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Perasaan geli kembali menyelimuti. Langit-langitnya dibelai halus, lidahnya ikut diajak bermain. Setiap spot lembut, ia belai dengan barang lunak itu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, Chanyeol yang mengendalikan permainan ini dari awal.

"... nnm."

Lenguhan Baekhyun. Sukses menyalakan mode liar Chanyeol. Pria itu semakin memanaskan suasana, kamar terasa menyempit. Hawa lembab oleh napas-napas yang menguar begitu mengundang birahi. Sesekali ia melepaskan ciumannya, meraih posisi berbeda, lalu kembali menciumi seperti tidak ada hari esok. Pipinya ikut bergerak sesuai tempo. Seperti ketika memainkan drum-nya, saat ini Chanyeol tengah berapi-api.

Tetes _saliva_ mengucur dari sudut bibir. Entah milik siapa. Hari ini bibir Baekhyun siap dibuat bengkak. Beberapa kali lenguhan Baekhyun justru semakin membuat pria itu menambah waktu kegiatan ciumannya.

Lima menit berselang dan segala fantasi sulap, Chanyeol akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah. Pundak konsisten turun-naik. Bibir tipisnya tampak membesar. Chanyeol menyeka liur di sudut bibir lawan dengan ibu jari. Tatapannya masih berupaya memenjarakan.

"Baekhyun ...," bisiknya erotis.

Baekhyun menunduk. Tangannya mengepal ujung kaos.

Chanyeol beringsut mundur. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lembut, menariknya ke arah kasur. Baekhyun mengerjap ketika Chanyeol lebih dulu berbaring. Tangan pria itu menepuk sisi kasur di sampingnya.

"Ayo, tidur."

"Tidur?"

"Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam."

Terkejut, Baekhyun segera memeriksa ponselnya. Ia kira hari masih sore. Hujan badai tadi sangat menutupi matahari, sulit mengetahui hari. Bisa saja saat mereka berteduh tadi, hari sebenarnya sudah sangat sore. Baekhyun jadi tidak dapat membedakannya karena langit benar-benar gelap.

"Kau memikirkan apa lagi? Melakukan yang iya-iya? Dasar darah muda."

 _Strike!_ Guling terlempar ke muka Chanyeol. "Aku memikirkan waktu, dasar mesum!"

"Mesum itu legal bagi pria dewasa sepertiku. Tapi lihat siapa yang berusaha menciumku tadi sore."

Pipi Baekhyun membola. Ia tampak lucu. Chanyeol menarik lengannya (lelaki ini jadi suka menarik-narik) hingga tubuh Baekhyun menerpa kasur. Pegas di dalamnya berontak. Selimut diraih, direntangkan lebar hingga muat dua orang. Chanyeol menyelimuti dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan satu selimut yang sama. Hangat. Lengan Chanyeol memerangkap Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Dahi dikecup. Manis sekali. Hampir saja Baekhyun mimisan.

_Tunggu, aku menginap di sini?!_

Baekhyun terlambat menyadari.

.

* * *

.

Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kyoto.

Ibu kota kuno Jepang yang telah berhasil menjadi kota terbaik versi majalah Travel and Leisure menggeser kota Bangkok. Kota ini sangat terkenal dan mendapatkan predikat "Kota Paling Hidup." Jika kau pergi ke kota ini, kemungkinan besar kau ingin mencari suasana dan pemandangan tradisional yang ada di Jepang. Suasana tempo dulu sangat kental terasa di daerah ini.

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menaiki _Shinkansen_. Jarak tempuh Tokyo menuju Kyoto sekitar 372 kilometer. Dengan kereta super cepat ini, waktu yang diperlukan hanya dua jam dua puluh menit. Baekhyun hampir tertidur karena fasilitasnya yang nyaman dan minim goncangan.

Selepas dari stasiun, sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit ditemukan. Mungkin bangunan yang paling modern hanyalah stasiun Kyoto. Bangunannya hampir memiliki rata tinggi yang sama, seperti balok-balok lego yang disusun jenjang horisontal.

Tempat pertama yang harus dikunjungi tentu saja penginapan, tapi kurang afdol rasanya kalau pergi ke Kyoto tidak memilih penginapan tradisional atau _ryokan_. Chanyeol menarik kopernya sementara Baekhyun mengekori dari belakang seraya menggenggam tali ransel. Sebagai seorang turis, wajar saja jika Baekhyun menilik kesana-kemari menangkap pemandangan asing.

 _Ryokan_ yang dipilih Chanyeol bernama Ryokan Hanamori. Pintu digeser, warna _biscotti_ dari tikar _tatami_ menyambut. Baekhyun terpana. _Layout_ kamar yang dipesan untuk dua orang terasa begitu intim. Ada dua buah sofa hitam saling berhadapan dekat dengan jendela besar. Kalau dibandingkan dengan _guest house,_ _ryokan_ memang sedikit lebih modern dengan adanya televisi dan wastafel porselain di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi tidak mengindahkan padanan tradisional dengan adanya tikar _tatami_ , hidangan _kaiseki_ , dan tempat tidur _futon_.

Baekhyun merengkel otot-ototnya. Ia duduk bersila di atas tikar sementara Chanyeol menaruh koper.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian berdiri.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Apa?"

"Liburan ke Kyoto."

"Luar biasa! Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Kyoto! Kota ini sangat kuno, bahkan kau memilih penginapan yang ... kuno."

Chanyeol bergidik, ia ikut duduk bersila, "Lalu? Kau ingin menginap di hotel? Dasar turis."

"Kau juga turis," jawab Baekhyun merengut.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak kampungan dan sudah sering mendatangi Kyoto."

Baekhyun lupa Chanyeol itu musisi terkenal. Tas dilepas dari punggung, Baekhyun menaik plastik belanjaan Chanyeol. Simpul ditarik, isi dirogoh. Benda pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah—

"—kondom?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menjawab, "Untuk jaga-jaga."

Alis mengerut penuh telisik, "Memang kau akan melakukan se— _ehem_ dengan siapa?"

Tatapan Chanyeol menuju Baekhyun, "Kau pikir dengan siapa lagi?" Akhirnya pipi Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Ini untukmu. Cobalah." Chanyeol melempar tiga buah baju. Mereknya bernama PARK's. "Kakakku memberikannya untukmu."

"Kakak?!"

"Kau datang ke apartemenku tanpa membawa apa pun, sementara aku ingin kita berlibur ke Kyoto. Jadi, aku meminta Yura memberikanmu baju. Dia datang pukul tujuh pagi dan kau bangun pukul sembilan."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Kaki bergerak mendekat, "Kakakmu tahu tentangku?"

"Ya. Aku pernah bercerita tentangmu. Sekali. Itu pun dia memaksa setelah memeriksa ponselku." Tangan Chanyeol naik mengusak surai Baekhyun, "Tenang saja. Dia menerimamu."

Lagi-lagi pipi tersipu, "Apa Kakakmu seorang desainer?"

"Tepat. Dia juga punya butik di Fukuoka dan Kobe. Ia juga berniat membuka usahanya di Osaka."

"Kalian bersaudara sungguh hebat sekali."

Chanyeol mendekat kemudian mengecup bibir itu singkat, "Lupakan itu semua. Cepatlah berpakaian, kita pergi ke Gerbang Torii."

Baekhyun selalu terpaku ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Memang singkat, tapi rasanya manis sekali. Chanyeol berdiri, melepas jaket dan wig pirangnya. Kaos putih lengan panjang siap disingkap.

"Tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun mencegah. Ia meraih baju-baju tadi. Buru-buru pergi ke dalam kamar mandi. "Oke, silakan buka baju. Aku berganti di sini."

Chanyeol mengerjap heran pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merupakan salah satu penggemar novel Memoirs of Geisha. Novel ternama yang diadaptasi ke dalam bentuk film. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu Gerbang Torii seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, tapi setelah melihat penampakan aslinya, bisa dikatakan Gerbang Torii adalah salah satu destinasi wajib bagi pencinta novel Memoirs of Geisha.

Selain Gerbang Torii, ada pula Kuil Fushimi Inari-Taisha. Inari bukan hanya sekadar dewa beras, tetapi juga pelindung segala usaha, dan Gerbang Torii diyakini dapat membawa nasib baik untuk penduduk setempat dan turis yang berkunjung. Baekhyun tahu ini setelah membaca artikel diinternet.

Gerbang Torii membentuk jalur tertutup menanjak. Kayu-kayunya berwarna oranye dengan cat hitam pada bagian bawahnya. Terdapat tulisan berupa _kanji, hiragana,_ serta _katakana_ pada batang kayunya. Suasana zaman dahulu Jepang begitu terasa.

Chanyeol mengait Baekhyun, lengannya memegangi pinggang pemuda itu seraya terus berjalan di bawah atap gerbang yang indah.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Seoul?" ujar Chanyeol membuka obrolan.

"Aku memesan penginapan selama seminggu. Berarti, satu, dua ... tiga hari lagi aku di sini."

"Setelah kita pulang dari Kyoto, ambil barang-barangmu di penginapan dan menginap di apartemenku."

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah janji dengan Nenek hanya seminggu di Jepang! Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan bekerja."

Chanyeol mengerang, "Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

"Kata-katamu sangat manis, tapi wajahmu sedingin batu kali."

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol menoleh, "Padahal aku sudah lebih aktif berekspresi. Begitu kata Yura. Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya. Ia melepaskan lengan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya dan menautkan jemari mereka. Kakinya kembali melangkah menyusuri gerbang.

"Tanganmu basah," celetuk Chanyeol jahil.

"A-aku gugup!"

Namun, tautan itu tidak pernah lepas.

Berbagai topik mereka obrolkan. Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti bicara sementara Chanyeol terkadang menjawab, terkadang mengangguk, terkadang diam saja. Langkah kaki menyusuri Gerbang Torii selama berjam-jam, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu, mungkin terbuai indahnya destinasi yang mereka kunjungi.

Dari Gerbang Torii, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan liburan dengan pergi ke Distrik Gion. Distrik ini adalah distrik _Geisha_ yang paling terkenal dan paling eksklusif. Jalan untuk pejalan kaki berwarna abu-abu tua, sama sekali tidak terlihat sampah di mana pu/pEh? Tapi itu bukan salahmu—n. Setiap kedai di distrik ini masih menggunakan plang kayu yang dipamerkan di depan kedai. Suasana di dalam kedai juga sangat nyaman. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berselisih dengan seorang _Geisha_ (dia melongo kaget). Wanita itu menggunakan yukata merah dengan balutan _make up_ putih tebal pada wajahnya.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun mengunjungi kuil emas Kinkakuji. Di dekat kuil terdapat sebuah sungai. Refleksi dari emasnya terpancar di atas permukaan sungainya yang tenang.

"Aku dengar Kinkakuji adalah kuil sisa-sisa masa lalu kekaisaran Kyoto," sahut Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap arsitektur kuil.

"Benar. Dulunya tempat ini dipakai sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir para _shogun_ dan menjadi kuil untuk pengikut Buddha Zen."

Baekhyun beralih menatapnya, "Kau tahu banyak rupanya. Tapi ingat, Jepang pernah menjajah Korea sebelumnya." Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau pikir aku tidak sekolah?"

Pundak Baekhyun bergidik, "Hanya sekadar menyampaikan. Selanjutnya! Kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Atau hanya aku yang merasa lelah?"

"Usiamu mau menginjak kepala tiga, _sih_."

Chanyeol merengut. Ia merasa tersinggung. Baekhyun tampak tidak menyadari perkataannya.

"Kita makan _dango_ saja habis ini."

"Eehh?!"

* * *

Pukul sembilan malam.

Satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol sampai di _ryokan_ dengan napas terengah-engah. Perjalanan mereka baru bisa selesai ketika Chanyeol berkata (bohong) bahwa _ryokan_ yang mereka pesan akan tutup pukul sembilan malam. Hasrat jalan-jalan Baekhyun segera sirna. Kalau dipikirkan, mana ada _ryokan_ tutup pukul sembilan. Terkadang Baekhyun mudah dikelabui.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan pakaian kimono santai untuk pengunjung _ryokan_. Warnanya putih dengan garis strip biru dominan, Chanyeol memakai kimono yang sama. Rambut diusap dengan handuk. Dua buah _futon_ berukuran besar sudah disiapkan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan alat-alat asing dari dalam tas yang lain.

"Mengeluarkan peralatan menggambar."

"Kau akan menggambar?!"

"Ya. Aku ingin menggambar desain karakter untuk pendukung tokoh antagonis."

Handuk digantung rapih, Baekhyun segera mendekat. "Aku boleh melihat?"

"Tidak boleh. Bayar."

Baekhyun merengut.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau juga boleh memberikanku saran."

Lampu hijau. Baekhyun segera duduk bersimpuh. Chanyeol meletakan peralatannya di atas meja kecil. Kertas polos dan pensil mekanik telah siap. Penghapus juga, meskipun pria itu jarang menggunakannya.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol memulai.

"Aku akan menggambar tiga orang. Mereka anggota kelompok antagonis. Dua laki-laki, satu perempuan. Naoto, Yuuji, dan Misa."

"Kau sudah ada bayangan penampilan mereka?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ia menggeleng. "Sayangnya, tidak ada." Wajahnya tampak polos.

"Misa itu perempuan, kan? Bagaimana kalau rambutnya dianyam dua dan berponi? Ia menggunakan _sweater_ hitam, ada aksen lubang di ujung pundak. Misa menggunakan celana lebar dengan sabuk tali coklat. Lalu kakinya dibalut sepatu hak hitam."

"Apa itu ... tidak terlalu _Korean_?"

"Ah, kau benar!" Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu ganti. Misa tetap memakai _sweater_ , kali ini lengan panjangnya menutupi seluruh tangan. Ujung _sweater_ mencapai paha dan Misa menggunakan rok lipit di atas lutut. Jadi ia lebih terkesan seperti gadis SMA Jepang polos nan misterius tapi sebenarnya berandalan."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak merealisasi. Ia menggunakan rangka kepala lebih dulu. Garis ditarik membentuk tubuh wanita yang proposional dengan pose tangan kiri mengacak pinggang. Rambut diarsir, membentuk pola anyam yang cantik. Ujung simpul rambut bersender terjulur dari pundak kiri dan kanan. Pakaian yang ia gunakan persis yang disarankan Baekhyun.

Jadilah, Misa. Si "Gadis polos nan misterius yang sebenarnya berandalan."

Baekhyun termangu dengan desain yang digambar Chanyeol. Tangan itu menggambar hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit. Wajah Misa tampak manis dan jahat secara bersamaan.

"Aku jadi jatuh cinta dengan Misa," ucap Baekhyun. "Dia _waifu_ -ku."

"Aku cemburu."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol gemas, ia tahu tadi itu hanya gurauan. Gambar Misa disingkirkan, kertas polos lainnya siap.

"Oke. Selanjutnya Naoto, ya? Hmm, sebentar aku pikirkan dulu."

Sementara Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol menggambar iseng pohon dan awan-awan kecil.

"Biar kubantu. Karakter Naoto adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat ambisius. Dia benci kekalahan dan menginginkan kekuatan yang besar. Tambahan, dia ... _tsundere_."

Baekhyun menilik sarkastik, "Kau ingin para _fujoshi_ menjadikan Naoto bagian _bottom_ , ya? Licik."

"Begitulah industri ini. Kau harus memberikan setidaknya _fanservice_ untuk setiap kalangan. Kau tahu Yuki On Ice? Kau tahu mengapa animasi tersebut sangat populer? _Fujoshi_. Wanita. Kaum wanita lebih loyal dari pada pria. Mereka yang menghidupkan acara itu dengan membeli segala _merchandise_ , membuat _doujinshi, fanart, fanfiction,_ menguasai _platform_ website pixiv, deviantart, dan tumblr. Sama halnya dengan K-pop. Setiap grup populer, pasti ada karya para _fujoshi_ yang membuat grup tersebut semakin terkenal. Akui itu."

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Otakku bahkan tidak mampu memikirkannya sampai kesana."

"Tapi selain itu, Yuki On Ice juga terkenal karena lagu pengisinya yang sangat bagus dan animasinya yang halus. Jadi, apa kau sudah dapat gambaran mengenai Naoto? Jangan lupakan dia."

"Oh, benar. Seperti yang kau bilang mengenai kepribadian Naoto, aku sudah mendapatkan bayangannya. Naoto mempunyai rambut coklat ikal, poninya acak menutupi kening. Lalu pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah jaket biru malam dengan hiasan kaitan besi seperti yang ada di tengah-tengah sabuk, aksesoris itu ada tiga buah berjejer turun di tengah baju. Celananya pendek dan dia menggunakan sepatu trendi. Senjata andalan adalah pemukul bisbol."

Tangan Chanyeol lihai menggambar penampilan Naoto seperti yang Baekhyun sarankan. Garis demi garis ditarik, menghasilkan bentuk bidang yang berbeda-beda. Sketsa Naoto selesai dalam dua menit. Level gambar Chanyeol masuk dalam level Nirwana.

"Dia tampak imut!" teriak Baekhyun. "Sangat ... _uke_ sekali."

"Tinggi Naoto sekitar 163 sentimeter."

"Dan pendek!"

"Tinggal Yuuji. Untuk yang satu ini aku benar-benar buntu. Aku rasa dia tipikal preman yang suka memalak."

Mimik Baekhyun berubah seperti orangtua pemikir. Ia jadi ikut memutar otak.

"Aku memikirkan satu konsep. Tapi entahlah apakah kau menyetujuinya atau tidak."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Tidak apa. Katakan saja, Baekhyun."

Mereka saling bersitatap. Baekhyun dengan wajah serius dan Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan mata malasnya. Selang beberapa detik, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau bisa membuat penampilan Yuuji menjadi—" Baekhyun meneguk ludah gugup. "—botak."

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Pft—hahahahaha! Botak? Hahahahaha! Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Hahaha—astaga, hahahahaha!" Pria itu tertawa penuh sampai terbaring dan menutupi matanya. Ia masih tertawa, tubuhnya berguling ke kanan. "Kau selalu punya—haha, kau selalu punya ide-ide yang menarik Baekhyun. Astaga."

Sementara itu Baekhyun melongo seperti anak kecil. Tawa Chanyeol mengalihkan dunianya. Suara terbahak-bahak itu terasa begitu asing bagi Baekhyun. Ia berubah menjadi orang dungu yang bertanya-tanya apa itu kehidupan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Tunggu dulu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tawaku dulu, pft—hahahahaha! Yuuji botak! Kau botak, Yuuji! Hahahahaha!"

Ada perasaan senang juga bangga dapat membuat pria itu tertawa kencang. Rahangnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan suara tawa dengan intonasinya yang bariton. Baekhyun masih menjadi orang dungu.

Chanyeol menegap. Menyeka air mata yang mengintip dari ekor mata. Mulutnya masih menertawakan kecil ide Baekhyun. Tawa itu berhenti dan ujung bibir Chanyeol menukik tampan.

"Kau diluar ekspektasiku malam ini," ucapnya mendekat. Ia duduk dengan kaki dibuka lebar dan Baekhyun yang bersimpuh di dalamnya.

"Tadi kau tertawa sangat kencang." Kata-kata Baekhyun seperti robot tua.

Bibirnya semakin tersenyum, "Ya. Aku hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali tertawa seperti itu." Tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "Apa kau mengizinkanku menciummu?"

Kelopak mengedip sekali. Pipi tersipu. "A-aku mengizinkanmu."

Bibir bertemu bibir. Bersua. Berjumpa. Saling bertukar sapa. Kecupan kecil dengan tempo selambat jalannya siput dan semenyenangkan melihat spektrum pelangi. Iramanya konsisten, tep tep, sesuai ritme.

Baekhyun membayangkan sebuah konserto. Ada konduktor di atas podium memimpin para pemusik. Ketika ia menggerakkan tongkatnya ke atas; Chanyeol membuka bibirnya dan mengapit bibir bawah Baekhyun. Tongkat bergerak turun lalu ke atas lagi; Chanyeol membelai bibir atasnya dengan sapuan lidahnya. Tongkat bergerak ke kiri; Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri kemudian berusaha meraih bibir itu kembali.

Ketika pemain tamborin menabuh alatnya, saat itu juga degup jantung Baekhyun seperti ingin meloncat dari asalnya. Chanyeol membuka mulut Baekhyun dengan ibu jari, benda lunak meliar masuk bak cacing kepanasan. Jemari pemain piano lihai menekan tuts; lidah Chanyeol bermain-main dengan rentetan giginya. Tiga jari pemain klarinet dan obo melakukan atraksi dengan menaikan alat musik mereka; Chanyeol mengeksplor langit-langit dan bermain dengan lidah satunya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu suara kecipak saliva atau tepuk tangan penonton. Yang pasti keduanya sukses membuat Baekhyun takjub, entah itu orkestra dalam bayangnya atau ciuman Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama memabukan.

"Chan—"

Chanyeol merubah posisi kepalanya, lalu kembali memasukan lidahnya. Ia tak mungkin melewatkan momen apa pun. Sudah Chanyeol bilang, ciumannya tidak mungkin hanya sekadar sederhana. Ciumannya halus, melelehkan dan mampu diingat sampai kapan pun.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Lidah yang saling bersatu menjauh dengan jembatan air liur terurai. Ibu jari menyeka liur yang menetes pada bibir Baekhyun, sedangkan pemuda itu ... ugh.

Wajahnya merah muda dengan alunan napas terengah teratur. Bibir tipisnya tampak lebih sintal. Tatapannya berubah sayu seakan mengajak bermain ke atas langit. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kagum.

Tubuh Baekhyun ia raih, digendong ala-ala pengantin ke atas _futon_. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol merangkak di atasnya. Lampu di langit-langit terhalangi wajah pria itu. Degupan jantung semakin menjadi.

"Sekali lagi, apa kau mengizinkanku? Kali ini aku akan berbuat lebih." Suara Chanyeol berat seakan menahan sesuatu.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Sesuatu mencakar birahinya. Ingin segera dilepaskan! Ingin bebas! Ketika Chanyeol menelusup pada ceruk lehernya, Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata tertutup dalam.

Baekhyun—takut.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa ini yang pertama kalinya untukmu?"

"A-aku masih perjaka."

"Masturbasi?"

"Pernah."

"Berarti kau tidak terlalu asing dengan hal seksual."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya, "Terakhir ... a-aku membayangkanmu."

Lagi-lagi ujung bibir naik, "Terima kasih. Aku merasa tersanjung. Kali ini, biarkan yang berpengalaman yang memegang kendali." Bibir berbisik ke samping telinga, "Aku suka jika kau melepaskan suaramu dan mencakar punggungku."

Sensasi ini belum pernah Baekhyun dapatkan sebelumnya. Rasanya merinding ketika benda lunak dari mulut Chanyeol menggelitik daun telinganya. Gigi taringnya menekan-nekan pelan. Beralih turun kembali ke leher, memberikan kecupan dan gigitan liar setiap jengkalnya.

Baekhyun berusaha meraih oksigen yang seakan menghilang. Mulutnya terbuka, hawa panas menguar dari dalam. Ikatan kimono yang berada di pinggang ditarik oleh tangan nakal. Kedua sisi kimono direntang, dilempar menjauh secara bar-bar. Tubuh depan Baekhyun tersaji lezat.

Ujung jemari Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, turun ke leher, turun melewati tengah-tengah dada, turun ke perut, berputar-putar pada pusatnya. Lambat saja seperti lagu _ballad_ kesukaan kedua Baekhyun. Lirikan Baekhyun jatuh pada wajah Chanyeol, pria itu menautkan kedua alisnya seperti sedang marah.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Tidak." Ia membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku justru sedang sangat _excited_."

Tangan menelusup ke belakang, membusungkan dada Baekhyun. Bibir tebal mengecup puting kirinya. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Puting kanan ditekan seperti tombol konsol _game_. Ditekan sampai ia timbul menggemaskan. Mulut membuka, mengisap puting Baekhyun seperti bayi menyusui. Menyentil dengan lidah dan menggigitnya pelan.

"... ngh, ah! ah—Chanyeol, ngh!"

Suara-suara itu keluar tanpa terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka mengucur secara alami tanpa perintah otak. Beralih ke puting kanan yang telah mengeras, Chanyeol menggunakan perlakuan yang sama. Lubang kecil di tengah-tengah ditusuk dengan lidahnya yang nakal.

Pikiran Baekhyun memutih. Lengannya terangkat memeluk kepala Chanyeol, membenamkan pria itu pada dadanya yang mengeras. Chanyeol tentu semakin berulah. Puting kiri dipelintir ke kanan, ke kiri, begitu terus. Area sekitarnya disapu halus dengan ujung telunjuk, berputar-putar mengitari puting.

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak ketika sesuatu menggenggam gembungan dibalik celana dalamnya. Membelainya lembut bagai ubun-ubun kepala kucing. Ia berdenyut hampir mirip degup jantung. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, menahan suara-suara anehnya.

Tangan itu mengurut, Baekhyun tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"Ngaah ..."

Chanyeol tersenyum disela kegiatannya, "Benar. Seperti itu, Baekhyun."

Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke perut. Menyapu area pusat dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya masih setia mengurut. Benda milik Baekhyun telah mengeras sempurna. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam, bersentuh langsung dengan organ paling sensitif yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menegap. Kaki Baekhyun ditekuk, celana dalamnya ditarik, dilempar hingga terantuk dinding _ryokan_. Benda itu tengah berdiri dengan cairan bening keluar dari uretra.

"K-kumohon, jangan terlalu melihatnya. Itu membuatku malu." Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol, "Apa hanya aku yang telanjang disini?"

Chanyeol kembali menunduk, "Sabar, sayangku. Ini pengalaman pertamamu. Aku ingin menjadikan ini pengalaman terbaikmu, yang tidak akan lekang dimakan waktu. Aku juga ingin kau menikmatinya, Baekhyun. Aku ingin memanjakanmu."

Bibirnya kembali dicium. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam organ yang tengah berdiri tegak itu. Telunjuk mengelus lubang uretra, bermain dengan cairan yang keluar. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup menghitung berapa suara aneh yang ia keluarkan. Benda miliknya sedang diurut dengan pijatan tangan seorang pro. Denyutannya tak kunjung berhenti.

Ketika Chanyeol melepas ciuman dan menatapnya, Baekhyun dapat menangkap gairah yang berapi. Mereka seperti kuda yang tengah berlari terburu-buru. Tubuh Chanyeol menuruni Baekhyun, kepala tepat berada di selangkangan. Baekhyun menunduk menatap Chanyeol.

Benda Baekhyun berganti diurut dengan rongga mulut Chanyeol. Diapit dengan kekuatan bibirnya yang naik turun. Gerigi mengitari sisinya, tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih merinding lagi. "... ah, ah." Dagu mendongak nikmat. Baekhyun bingung harus meletakan tangannya dimana. Mereka selalu berakhir meremas sprei _futon_.

Tangan merangkak naik memainkan putingnya kembali sementara mulut sibuk memanjakan. Baekhyun dibuatnya gila sejenak. Mulut terbuka dengan saliva-nya begitu tampak. Baekhyun tidak perlu kaca, ia sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi wajahnya.

"Chan—Chanyeol! Aku ingin ke—ngaah ..."

Cairan itu keluar memenuhi mulut Chanyeol. Jakun naik turun. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya yang bersih. Ia kembali membungkuk, wajah didekatkan. Jari telunjuk dan tengah dimasukan ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Jari itu mengudak, membelai langit-langit, menekan lidah. Pipi Baekhyun ikut tergerak. Ketika dikeluarkan, kedua jari Chanyeol dibanjiri saliva sementara mulut Baekhyun menganga dengan lidah terjulur. Sebelah bibir Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya. Mimiknya berubah binatang buas.

Tangan beranjak turun. Jari tengah mengelus liang utama, naik-turun. Membelai rambut-rambut halusnya. Tangan satunya meremas bokong.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya bokong seseksi ini, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ketika tangan itu mencengkeram, menampar. Atau ketika lubangnya dimasuki benda asing licin. Yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah melenguh nikmat dan merapal nama Chanyeol berulang kali. Jari tengah keluar masuk tanpa kendali. Tusuk, tusuk, tusuk. Ia mundur sebentar, jari telunjuk ikut masuk. Bagian bawah Baekhyun seperti terbakar.

"C-Chanyeol, rasanya—mmh, a-aneh."

Giliran Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk menguliti Baekhyun. Jarinya terus mendorong ke dalam liang. Mereka dihimpit kuat. Bahkan dengan ini, Chanyeol dapat membayangkan bagaimana barang miliknya dimanja hebat di dalam sana.

Jari akhirnya dilepas, Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega. Pria yang merangkakinya berdiri. Tungkai melangkah mendekati plastik belanjaan kemudian beralih pada koper. Chanyeol kembali dengan sebungkus kondom dan lubrik.

"Kau akan segera memasukannya?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. _Libido_ miliknya tengah menari salsa di atas ubun-ubun, mereka tengah berada pada barometer tertinggi. Ia berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang terbaring tanpa benang fabrik. Botol lubrik dilempar dekat kaki Baekhyun, ujung bungkus kondom digigit. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menarik ikatan kimono-nya. Pakaian kimono dilepaskan, luruh jatuh ke atas _tatami_. Ia turun setengah duduk.

Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol tampak ... sangat seksi. Tubuh bagian atas yang bidang dan proporsional dijatuhi peluh-peluh sensual, izinkan Baekhyun menjilati mereka. Tato itu, tato itu selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Gembungan pada pakaian dalam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersipu merona sekaligus malu ketika membandingkan dengan miliknya. Seperti ikan tuna dengan hiu.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" tanya Chanyeol jahil. "Kau akan segera mengurut benda ini di dalammu, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia muat."

"Tenang saja. Liangmu sudah kusiapkan. Kau hanya perlu—" Chanyeol menatapnya seraya menekan isi botol lubrik, "—melenguh." Krim itu turun ke bagian paha dalam Baekhyun, menetes pada area sensitifnya. Jari kembali dimasukan, kali ini lebih licin dengan bantuan lubrik. Baekhyun kembali melenguh seperti yang diperintahkan.

Celana dalam dilepas. Baekhyun tak perlu lagi menatap gembungan, ia tengah melihat benda Chanyeol mengacung gagah dengan ukuran fantastis. Baekhyun meneguh ludahnya sendiri.

Bungkus kondom dirobek lekas, benda itu segera membungkus. Ujung benda membelai jahil, seperti jari tengah. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tampak tegang.

"Bernapas, Baekhyun. Aku mengerti ini pengalaman pertamamu. Kau boleh mencakar, memukul, meninju padaku, apa pun. Ini akan sakit, aku memperingatkanmu lebih dulu. Tapi kita tidak akan berhenti, aku atau kau."

Baekhyun balas menatap, "Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku tahu cintamu bukan sekadar bersetubuh belaka, tapi untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu bahagia."

"Terima kasih ... telah menyerahkan segalamu padaku." Chanyeol membungkuk, mengecup kening lawannya. "Aku juga akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku mencintaimu."

Lengan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Bahkan dengan kata-kata itu, rasanya Baekhyun telah mendapatkan ribuan kebahagiaan. Ia telah berhasil menjadi sosok yang dicintai Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan dari itu.

Kepala penis mengecup ujung liang, merangsek masuk dengan bantuan lubrik licin. Pinggul didorong pelan, Chanyeol dapat rasakan pelukan Baekhyun mengerat kuat. Kuku-kuku menggesek permukaan kulit punggung, Chanyeol semakin mendorong masuk. Ia menggeram di samping telinga Baekhyun. Sakit nikmat bersatu, Baekhyun mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Baru bagian kepala yang masuk, Chanyeol rasanya sudah dibawa mabuk kepayang dengan sempitnya liang perjaka.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Chanyeol, namun rasa terbakar pada bagian rektumnya semakin menjadi. Tangan reflek mencakar, tenggorokan berdehem tertahan, air mata lolos. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika benda besar itu terus mendorong masuk. Uratnya menyisir bagian dalam. Baekhyun tak bisa membedakan apa itu rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Milik Chanyeol telah sempurna terbenam di dalam hingga ke pangkal. Tidak ada pergerakan, Chanyeol menunggu submisif-nya beradaptasi. Rasanya hangat. Napas Baekhyun terengah, "Maaf, aku mencakarmu."

"Tidak apa. Lakukan saja. Lagi pula aku suka."

" _Kink_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bisa jadi."

Baekhyun mengerjap malu-malu, "B-bergerak ... Chanyeol."

Dengan perintah itu, Chanyeol menarik barangnya dan mendorong dengan sekali sentak. Baekhyun melenguh seperti serigala. Kewarasan buyar. Nafsu merenteti. Chanyeol membawa pinggulnya bergerak layaknya tempo alegro. Mengecap bagian paha dalamnya dengan suara kecipak kulit saling menubruk.

Tubuh Baekhyun naik turun, mulut terbuka mengucap mantra-mantra ajaib. Seluruh mantra itu bekerja pada gerakan Chanyeol. Ia terus disentak, liar, nakal, dan artistik. Tubuh mereka sedang menyatu dan sangat kompatibel satu sama lain. Iramanya bak gebukan drum.

" ... ahh, ahh, ahh—"

Layaknya sedang bernyanyi, Chanyeol menikmati setiap lenguhan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang dibawa melayang, Chanyeol pun seperti terjun ke dalam laut. Menemukan berbagai kerang cantik, bertemu ikan-ikan manis, bukankah itu semua menyenangkan?

Otot-otot Baekhyun menghimpitnya. Di dalam sana begitu sempit. Sensasi dimanjakan dengan rongga mulut dan lubang anal sangatlah berbeda. Pijitan mereka sangat kuat, membuat Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya lebih gila.

"Chanyeol ... ah! Ah! Mmf!" Jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Bermain dengan lidahnya, menggeliat aneh. Baekhyun memilih tetap membukanya sementara dua jari Chanyeol bermain di dalam. Baik itu lubang atas atau lubang bawah, mereka sama-sama tengah dimainkan. Geraman milik Chanyeol terus mengulang di samping telinga.

Pria itu menegap. Tangannya mengangkat kaki kiri Baekhyun ke atas pundak. Penis kembali masuk, kali ini lebih bar-bar. Chanyeol setengah duduk, menusuk Baekhyun dengan dorongan pinggulnya yang kuat. Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun lebih merentangkan liangnya. Sensasi yang didapatkan juga berbeda.

Peluh menetes dari pelipis Chanyeol. Turun membasahi sprei _futon_. Wajah Baekhyun menyamping dengan mata terpejam dan mulut melenguh. Ia merasa diambang surga. Kekuatan Chanyeol tak sebanding dengannya.

Kelopak Baekhyun terbuka ketika Chanyeol membawanya menegap. Tubuh Baekhyun di posisikan duduk di pangkuan, membelakangi. Bokong bersentuhan dengan paha, benda keras begitu terasa di pinggangnya. Tangan Chanyeol memegangi pinggang Baekhyun, mengangkatnya sedikit, penis kembali masuk. Teriakan Baekhyun menjadi lampu hijau.

Tubuh Baekhyun naik turun. Rambutnya bergerak seirama. Benda milik Baekhyun pun ikut naik turun. Dada membusung sementara bagian bawahnya terus ditekan tajam. Dari arah belakang, putingnya dimainkan dengan jari-jari. Lengan Baekhyun mengalung ke belakang, ia menengok dan Chanyeol menciumnya. "Sebentar lagi," bisik pria itu serak.

Baekhyun merasakan bagian bawahnya seperti lubang kunci. Benda tumpul mengoyak kesana kemari mencari padanan besi yang pas. Ketika ia menemukannya, pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun melenguh keras sekali; titik kenikmatannya tengah disentil. Baekhyun mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, liur jatuh tidak menentu. Aroma-aroma khas persenggamaan tercium semerbak. Dan lubangnya tengah ditekan sempurna hingga penuh.

"Ngah ... Chanyeol ... rasanya aku mau mati ... hngg—"

Chanyeol terus menaik-turunkan tubuh Baekhyun, bokong lelaki itu kerap bertubrukan dengan pahanya. Suara pak pak pak tercipta secara konsisten. Ia menatap batangnya yang berdiri menusuk-nusuk. Tempo dipercepat, menggesek otot sempit Baekhyun semakin buas. Ia menatap tengkuk di hadapan, lidah terjulur membasahi area itu. Meliuk, menari, mengecap rasa asin dan manis sekaligus. Byun Baekhyun sekejap menjadi candunya.

"... ahh ... ungh ..."

Ah, Chanyeol suka lenguhan Baekhyun. Mereka seksi, erotis, sensual, tidak artifisial. Keluar selaras dengan hentakan yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol ingin mendengarnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Maka ia menyentak penisnya kuat-kuat, seketika itu Baekhyun terbelalak sampai badannya melengkung. "Ahh!" Benar, suaranya yang seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak menemukan suara merdu seperti pada siapapun yang pernah tidur bersamanya. Lenguhan Baekhyun adalah yang terbaik.

"Ucapkan lagi," tukas Chanyeol disela kegilaan.

"Huh? Ngh—ucap apa lagi—ahng!" Baekhyun terus didesak kuat, "K-kau ... kau menyentaknya terlalu kuat, Chanyeol ..."

"Panggil aku sayang."

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, mengalung lengannya pada leher pria itu. "Chanyeol ... ungh—sayangku ..."

Pikiran Chanyeol benar-benar menggila. Darah berdesir sangat kuat, area kejantanannya dipijat sempurna dan sesuatu mendesak Chanyeol untuk segera menuntaskannya.

Barang milik Chanyeol menyentuh titik prostatnya berulang kali. Ujung kepala penis itu seakan berada di pusatnya. Benda itu memang terlalu besar untuk berada di dalam Baekhyun. Tapi ia sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan ketika tangan Chanyeol berhenti menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan beralih menggerayangi kedua putingnya, Baekhyun justru menjadi orang yang mengentakan benda itu ke dalam. Urat-uratnya mengiris, meninggalkan jejak pada liang Baekhyun yang sempit. Rasanya tidak menyesal melepas keperjakaannya demi mendapatkan seks sehebat ini.

Pundaknya digigit, darah mengalir. Chanyeol berubah menjadi binatang buas. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakitnya, ia justru terus mengeluh minta ditagih. Tengkuk dijilat seperti permen kaki, gigi-gigi menekan kulitnya halus. Bulu-bulu pada tengkuk dan atas lengannya mendadak merinding. Rambut Baekhyun dicengkeram, lehernya dihisap kuat-kuat. Bercak-bercak ungu tercipta. Chanyeol tengah gila dan Baekhyun pun ikut gila.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya dari belakang, membawa kepala Baekhyun menyamping. Sementara liang terus ditusuk, Baekhyun merasakan daun telingnya dipermainkan dengan benda lunak dari dalam mulut. Lidah itu menyisir tulang rawan, sensasinya sungguh nikmat. Baekhyun terpejam oleh hasrat. Lengannya mengalung kembali ke belakang dan putingnya dipelintir ke berbagai arah.

Posisi seks dengan Chanyeol duduk dan Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya membelakangi bertahan lebih lama. Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa ini adalah posisi kesukaan Chanyeol. Membuat bokong montoknya bertemu dengan gembungan milik Chanyeol pasti membuat pria itu kalang kabut menahan nafsu. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, ia menyempitkan rektumnya.

"Ngh! Baekhyun, kau berandal sekali rupanya."

Baekhyun kembali dibaringkan telentang, Chanyeol membungkuk dengan pinggul yang tetap bergoyang. Teriakan tertahan Baekhyun juga masih mengarungi. Keduanya dilambung ombak lautan lepas.

Geraman Chanyeol berubah nyaring. Ia menekan pinggulnya lebih ke dalam sementara cairan semen juga ikut Baekhyun keluarkan. Cairan itu mengotori sprei _futon_.

Chanyeol bernapas teratur. Matanya terpejam, dada dan pundak naik turun. Ia melepaskan, ujung bungkus kondom seperti balon diisi air. Benda itu dilepas hati-hati kemudian diikat kuat.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun menegap lalu meraih Chanyeol. Ia memeluk pria itu dan berganti posisi. Kali ini Baekhyun yang memegang kendali.

Ronde kedua dimulai. Tanpa kondom, tanpa keperjakaan.

* * *

Hari kedua di Kyoto. Burung bersiul merdu. Udara sejuk menyentuh pori-pori.

Baekhyun membuka pintu _onsen_ dengan balutan handuk kecil pada pinggangnya. Udara sejuk berubah hangat ketika memasuki area pemandian air panas. Di dalam kolam, Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu berendam. Ia bersandar pada bebatuan. Tubuhnya rileks. Asap mengepul ke udara. Rambut ditata ke belakang.

 _Onsen_ ini telah dipesan secara pribadi. Hanya akan dinikmati oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua. Chanyeol memilih onsen _outdoor_ , agar bisa sambil memandang langit pikirnya. Sisi kolam dihias batuan alam. Onsen diberi penutup pagar bambu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersungging senyum. "Aku sudah selesai membersihkan diri."

Kelopak terbuka. Dari setiap kabut yang menghalangi, Chanyeol dapat menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang melepas handuk kecilnya. Chanyeol bergerak mendekat. Baekhyun mencelupkan kakinya, "Wah, panas."

"Pelan-pelan saja." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencelupkan kakinya lagi ke dalam air, masuk terus hingga seluruh tubuhnya berada di dalam air. Sempat terpeleset, namun Chanyeol memegangi pinggangnya. "Terima kasih."

Pria itu berbalik. Baekhyun menatap punggungnya. Guratan merah memanjang bekas cakaran terpatri. Ia meringis. Buru-buru berenang dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku menyakiti punggungmu."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun, "Berhentilah minta maaf. Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa." Ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Bercak ungu pada leher Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum, "Yang harus kau ingat adalah kau sudah membuatku bahagia malam tadi."

Mimik murung Baekhyun berubah cerah. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum. "Aku juga bahagia."

"Baguslah. Kita sama-sama bahagia kalau begitu."

"Satu hal lagi. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin dariku. Entah itu ingin mencium, memeluk, atau ... kau tahu ... seks. Tidak perlu. Jika kau ingin, maka lakukan saja."

"Jika kau sedang tidak ingin?"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya malu, "A-aku selalu ingin disentuh olehmu, kok."

Chanyeol mendengus lucu. Telapak tangannya kembali menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Aku akan menciummu sekarang." Wajah Chanyeol mendekat lalu berhenti, "Ah, kita lupa menyelesaikan desain Yuuji."

"Oh, iya. Kau benar."

Dari atas langit, seekor burung terbang dan berteriak _aho_ tiga kali.

* * *

**EPILOG**

Satu tahun berselang setelah pengalaman liburan di Kyoto. Kenangan di Kyoto tidak pernah Baekhyun lupakan, tidak akan pernah bisa sepertinya. Meskipun hanya dua hari, rasanya seperti selamanya. Setelah di pemandian air panas, Chanyeol kembali mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Mengunjungi berbagai destinasi menakjubkan lainnya. Keduanya sepakat memilih bus malam sebagai transportasi pulang ke Tokyo. Esoknya, Baekhyun pulang ke Korea. Chanyeol melepas kepergian Baekhyun dengan mengecup keningnya dan saling bertukar ID _chat_ kembali.

Blokir dengan nama kontak Pettan resmi dicabut.

Nama itu kembali ada dalam daftar kontak. Baekhyun memandangi hal tersebut selama ia di udara. Foto profilnya menggunakan foto Pettan, kucing hitam yang suka pergi keluar. Ketika Baekhyun telah sampai di bandara, foto itu telah terganti dengan gambar karakter Yuuji yang botak. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawa. Terkadang, Chanyeol juga pergi ke Korea menemui Baekhyun. Momen pertama kali bertemu Nenek Baekhyun sangatlah canggung,

Tapi, itu satu tahun yang lalu ... mungkin lebih. Karena saat itu masih bulan April dan sekarang sudah menginjak akhir bulan November. Besok Chanyeol berulang tahun yang ketiga puluh. Baekhyun sudah merencanakan kejutan di pukul dua belas malam.

Dengan dimilikinya kunci cadangan apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi leluasa memasuki kamar i. Benda itu tengah berdiri dengan cairan bening keluar dari uretra.pni. Isi di dalamnya tidak banyak berubah, hanya lebih rapi saja. Baekhyun secara diam-diam pergi ke Jepang tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Saat ini, pria itu masih sibuk bermain di salah satu _live house_ bersama band-nya, EXO.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Ini saatnya Chanyeol pulang. Baekhyun menghitung waktu mundur. Lima, empat, tiga, dua, sa—

Pintu terbuka. Chanyeol berteriak kaget. "WA! B-Baekhyun?" Ia berlari mendekat, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Baekhyun cengengesan, "Besok kau kan ulang tahun, jadi aku wajib datang!"

"Kenapa tidak mengabari?"

"Supaya kau terkejut? Meski bukan ini kejutannya."

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengabari, Baekhyun. Jadi aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Nanti kau tidak terkejut lagi—Chanyeol, kenapa ada bercak merah di lehermu?"

_De javu._

Chanyeol mengelus lehernya, "Oh, ini bekas—"

"Kau tidur dengan wanita penghibur seperti waktu itu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam. "Apa? Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu."

"Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kau masih saja bermain di belakangku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sepicik itu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berdiri, ekspresinya berubah. "Akui saja. Semua ini hanya bualanmu. Cintamu, perasaanmu, semuanya untuk menipuku. Aku tidak selemah dulu, jadi maaf, kau tidak bisa membuatku menangis."

Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Langkahnya mendekat, semakin mendekat. Baekhyun sontak bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dinding. Rahangnya keras mendongak.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku tidak lagi bermain-main dengan perasaan. Kau meremehkan semua yang kuperjuangkan," tutur Chanyeol dengan tangan mengepal.

"Kau bukan _gay_."

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan laki-laki."

"Pria yang tertarik dengan sesamanya tapi tidur dengan seorang wanita."

Kepalan itu meninju dinding di samping Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, "Tidur dengan wanita hanyalah untuk melepas stres. Aku tidak mungkin tidur denganmu hanya untuk melepas stres. Aku bersanggama denganmu atas dasar kasih sayang dan kau meragukanku." Chanyeol menunjuk bercak merah pada lehernya, "Kau marah karena bercak ini, 'kan? Biar kuberitahu. Ini. Bekas. Cakaran. Pettan. Ca-ka-ran Pettan. Sore tadi."

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada bekas luka—"

"Karena sudah kuberi salep. Hanya sisa peradangannya saja terasa, makanya dia masih merah."

Baekhyun mengulum perkataannya. Alisnya masih menyatu. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kau tidur dengan wanita."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar. Ia mundur, "Biar kuberitahu. Waktu itu, aku tidak benar-benar tidur dengan wanita penghibur. Ya, aku memang memesan mereka untuk satu malam. Tapi gairahku tidak muncul. Menatap seorang wanita membuka bajunya dan bertelanjang di depanku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku berdiri. Bahkan ketika ia menciumi leherku, aku hanya diam. Lalu manajerku menghubungi bahwa kasus kami sedang diurus kepolisian membuatku langsung pergi dari hotel. Nasib wanita itu? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya memroses segala data dari penjelasan Chanyeol. "Jadi ... kau tidak ... tunggu, tunggu. Aku memang lega kau menjelaskan semuanya tapi aku tetap kesal dengan keputusanmu memesan wanita penghibur."

"Anggap saja saat itu aku orang bodoh. Padahal, aku memang telah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau bilang kau orang yang berpengalaman dalam seks. Katakan, kau sudah sering berhubungan intim dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak sering. Pernah. Tiga sampai lima kali. Pria, wanita." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Aku hanya mencoba jujur padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengarnya dari orang lain."

Baekhyun membawa kakinya mendekat. Tangannya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol, "Tapi, bisakah kau berjanji untuk menjadikan aku yang terakhir untukmu?"

"Kalau begitu mari kita menikah."

Pernyataan Chanyeol terlalu cepat. Baekhyun perlu mendengarnya sekali lagi, "Huh?"

"Menikah. Kau dan aku. Agar tidak ada lagi kecurigaan. Agar aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Baekhyun menganga. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi robot rusak. "Se-sebentar. Menikah? Itu kata-kata yang berat, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Kakakku sudah menerimamu. Apalagi?"

"Nenekku."

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat. Benar, wanita lansia itu. "Cepatlah hubungi beliau."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu merogoh ponselnya. "Asal kau tahu, nenekku itu—"

"Nenek yang gaul. Ya, kau sudah pernah bilang."

Kontak Nenek digeser ke kanan. Suara khas panggilan terdengar. Baekhyun menyentuh tombol pengeras suara. Panggilan tersambung.

_"Kau mengganggu, Baekhyun! Aku sedang menonton drama!"_

Tombol suara ditekan ke bawah, menurunkan _volume_ -nya ketika Nenek berteriak dari seberang sana.

"Ne-nenek, aku sedang bersama Chanyeol saat ini."

_"Oh. Sampaikan salamku kalau begitu."_

"Chanyeol melamarku."

_"Oh, baguslah—tidak, aku tidak merestui. Argh! Gong Yoo! Kenapa kau harus pergi! Argh!"_

Chanyeol mengerjap pada Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun meringis. "Nenek, kau yakin tidak merestui kami?"

_"Yakin sekali."_

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar memegangi ponsel. Chanyeol memegangi lengannya, memberikan kekuatan.

"Tapi, Nenek ... kenapa? Aku kira kau senang sekali ketika kubilang aku berkencan dengan Chanyeol."

_"Restuku tidak akan sampai padamu hanya dengan rengekan, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan merestui. Tidak sampai kulkasku datang. Aku menunggu kulkas berianmu sejak kau masih kuliah! Sampai sekarang kau tidak membelikanku kulkas! Aku selalu menitip makanan di tempat Paman Lee! Lalu, kau bilang kau minta restuku dan kemudian kau akan menikah dan melupakan kulkasku?! Enak saja!"_

Chanyeol rasanya tahu mengapa Baekhyun memiliki sikap keras kepala dari siapa. "Sini, biar aku yang bicara. Halo, Nenek?"

_"Siapa ini? Chanyeol, ya?"_

"Benar."

_"Baekhyun mengadu padamu kemudian kau yang menggantikannya? Hoho, tidak ada kulkas, tidak ada restu. Kata-kata tidak mempan padaku, nak."_

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar. Ia menatap Baekhyun sambil berbicara di telepon, "Akan kubelikan Nenek kulkas dua pintu tiga buah—"

_"Nenek ini tidak menerima kata 'akan.'"_

"—maksudku, sekarang juga."

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya. Ia menghubungi kenalannya di Korea. Uang ditransfer.

 _"Memangnya dengan cara apa kau mengirim—oh, sebentar. Ada tamu."_ Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara nenek bercakap-cakap. Ia tiba-tiba berteriak, _"Ini kulkas?! Semua ini? Tiga kotak besar ini?!"_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan _"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"_

"Jadi, Nenek. Keputusanmu?"

Nenek berdehem, _"Ekhm, sebelum itu biar kuberitahu beberapa hal. Baekhyun itu terkadang bisa bersikap seperti anak-anak, kalau sedang mabuk dia akan sulit ditangani, orangnya jorok dan pemalas."_

"Aku tidak jorok! Apalagi pemalas!" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol justru tersenyum, "Saya pasti bisa membimbingnya menjadi lebih baik."

_"Bagus. Itu jawaban yang kuharapkan. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalian mendapatkan restuku."_

Ada kulkas? Masalah beres. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol segera. Mencium pipinya penuh sukacita. Panggilan diakhiri setelah Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih tiga kali. Tangan pria itu mengalung dari pinggang lawannya dan menciumi bibir Baekhyun. Setelah semuanya, rasanya seluruh perjuangan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Baekhyun melompat, kakinya mengait tubuh Chanyeol. Ia seperti koala di atas dahan. Bibir terus saling bergulat. Tangan Chanyeol menahan dengan memegangi bokongnya.

Nada alarm berbunyi. Pertanda tanggal dua enam berganti menjadi dua tujuh. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-30, Park Chanyeol. Teruslah berbahagia."

"Kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku, terima kasih." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Sebentar, aku punya hadiah." Baekhyun merogoh kantungnya yang menggembung.

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah, Baekhyun. Dengan adanya kau di sini saja sudah cuku—"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tali berwarna merah menyala. Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakan hadiah ini?" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada erotis.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum karenanya, "Yakin ingin tidak tidur sampai subuh?"

"Apa ini tantangan?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu."

"Aku rela tidak tidur sampai kapan pun jika itu bisa terus bersamamu."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin mengembang sempurna. Ia melangkah, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kamar. Melepaskan lelaki itu dan melemparnya ke atas kasur. Pegas naik turun.

"Jangan harap aku berhenti, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membuka jaket lalu melepaskan kaos hitamnya. Tubuh sempurnanya membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apalagi dengan tambahan tato menakjubkan itu. Baekhyun siap babak belur malam ini.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya, kemudian merobek paksa kaos dalam Baekhyun, lelaki itu hanya diam dengan mata yang terus menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kedua lengan Baekhyun dibawa ke atas, diikat dengan tali merah pada plang besi. Makanan lezat telah tersaji.

"Buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun menurut. Ia siap dimakan.

Esoknya.

Seluruh acara _infotainment_ berlomba menyiarkan berita pengumuman pernikahan drumer EXO dan seorang editor penerbit ternama dari Korea Selatan. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun diburu wartawan. Ribuan ucapan selamat hadir.

Sementara Jongdae tersedak mie di dalam apartemennya ketika menonton berita.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa hanya aku yang jomblo di sini?!"

.

.

.

p 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ! ) Lagu yang GIRLs on ToP mainkan adalah Fairytale versi VY1V4. Bisa dicek di-youtube.
> 
> ( ! ) Lagu yang EXO mainkan adalah Incomplete dari GIRUGAMESH, alasannya karena lagu ini sangat mengedepankan permainan drum (coba deh bayangin Chanyeol mainin drum-nya).
> 
> ( ! ) Sengoku Bazara adalah plesetan dari Sengoku Basara. Shonen Joy adalah plesetan dari Shonen Jump. AiU adalah plesetan dari IU. Universitas Tojyo adalah plesetan dari Universitas Tokyo. Production Aiji adalah plesetan dari Production IG.
> 
> Sosok Chanyeol terinspirasi dari karakter Kaji Akihiko dari Given dan Aoi Kameda dari Links, keduanya sama-sama karakter dari manga BL karya Kizu Natsuki. Ya, saya tahu kalau ada epilog harusnya ada prolog, tapi izinkan mereka berakhir begitu saja /lari. Saya sayang Jongdae, saya sedang mengerjakan extra story untuknya.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
